¡Por una necia herencia!
by Elwym
Summary: Arthur cree tenerlo todo y siempre consigue lo que quiere, pero un inesperado reto lo pone a prueba. Antonio tiene una vida simple, hasta que un turista irrumpe en ella proponiéndole un trato por conveniencia. Nada es lo que parece; lo que el interés ha unido, no lo separe ... ¿el amor?
1. Tormenta de verano

Mis pasos resonaban con un ritmo monótono sobre los adoquines, iluminados por las farolas ... ¡Ahhhh! Miré distraídamente las luces encendidas de los edificios y bajé la cabeza; otro día más de una asfixiante rutina en el trabajo, mientras los afortunados turistas abarrotan la calle de un lado a otro, con ganas de fiesta ... mi cuerpo ya tuvo suficiente fiesta por hoy, desde temprano ... ésa donde tu jefe te grita y reprende como si no hubiese un mañana, porque todo es culpa tuya. Y por si fuera poco, todos tenemos que bailar al compás de su música. Respiro abriendo un poco la boca para tomar aire, desabotono el cuello de mi camisa y resoplo; no sé si es una noche particularmente calurosa, o si lo realmente sofocante es tanta gente que va de un lado para otro, con esas ganas de vivir a tope el momento, con intensidad ... ¡Que vayan con mi jefe y verán al instante lo que es sentir emociones fuertes! La brisa estival va abrasando poco a poco mi cuerpo, mientras mi cerebro se funde por el calor tras la larga y extenuante jornada. Sonrío un poco al pensar que al menos los turistas ríen; su ánimo festivo y alegre me contagia. Suspiro reconfortado al llegar al portal de mi casa.

Tras la puerta, escucho los ladridos frenéticos del perro de mi vecina; arqueé una ceja, mientras metía la llave en la cerradura; ese animal no era normal ... ¿Acaso pensaba que lograría intimidarme ladrando como un poseso? ¿Creería que yo robaría su casa, como un ratero? ¡Ni que su dueña tuviese algo de valor aparte de la bola de pelo gruñona! Un caco despistado que entrase a saquear, saldría robado y sin nada, salvo un mordisco del chucho en su trasero. ¡Por suerte no tenía pulgas! Sacudí la cabeza ante ese pensamiento; definitivamente, el calor me estaba afectando. Finalmente abrí la puerta, sonriendo resignado al recordar que esa mini-bestia blanquita y mullida se trasformaba cuando paseaba con su dueña, luciendo muy ufano un lacito rosa que le ponían. El caniche movía ansioso su cola de pompón y se acercaba a mí, cariñoso, buscando mis caricias y halagos frente a su ama, quien a su vez me sonreía, esperando que lo mimase. Después de todo, no era muy diferente de su cursi dueña ... Suelen decirme que soy atractivo; ésa podría ser la razón de por qué despierto tanto su atención ... ¡Pero no me refiero al perro, sino a la dueña, mi vecina! Prefiero no pensar en lo que opinará el perro sobre mí...

Una vez dentro de mi confortable hogar, me di una refrescante ducha, con la esperanza de despejarme un poco. Me puse un bóxer de dibujos de tomates y unas pantuflas a juego; minutos después, entré a la cocina. Al abrir el frigorífico, mi sonrisa se congeló y no precisamente por el frío... Era como ver una pantalla en blanco ... con un huevo solitario en una esquina. Lo cogí entre mis dedos, notando el frío tacto de la cáscara en mis yemas ... Me rasqué la nuca, dudando: ¿Estaría congelado por dentro? ... Nada podría ser peor. Cerré la desolada nevera, que se quedó sin luz ... Igual que las ideas en mi mente, mientras intentaba pensar: ¿Qué hacer con el huevo? Sería mi cena, era lo único que tenía claro. Lo puse en un cazo con agua y comprobé que no flotaba: huevo que no nada, huevo que no te hace nada. Lo puse a cocer en el cazo tal como estaba; la tortilla francesa hubiese sido una opción, pero me encontraba muy cansado y sin ánimo de hacer nada. Al mirar el huevo, no pude evitar pensar en mi día y sentirme como él: hundido y cociéndose. Me dirigí como un autómata hacia el sofá, donde me dejé caer. Entrecerré los ojos y me pasé una mano por la cabeza, mesándome los ondulados cabellos castaños, que aún estaban húmedos. Exhalé un suave suspiro, recordando con total nitidez las palabras de mi jefe esa mañana:

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo, debo informarle que está despedido.

No era mi mejor día, tampoco era el trabajo de mi vida lo que acaba de perder. Era dependiente en una tienda de souvenirs de un hotel, donde además era el chico para todo; no sólo hacía de botones, animador, camarero, cocinero y señora de la limpieza (esto último como señor, no me ponía el uniforme de las sirvientas, que eso sería paga extra por travestismo), sino que también cumplía las labores de un conserje; en ocasiones tenía que dar las llaves de su habitación a los clientes, lo que implicaba trasnochar, entre otras tareas como: arreglar luces, fontanería y demás chapuzas. Incluso intentaba, a veces sin éxito, arreglar los ordenadores y WIFI de las habitaciones. Aún tenía mi cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, reposando en el cómodo respaldo; con los ojos cerrados y mi mano en la frente. Hoy me habría tocado turno de noche, pero todo sucedió esta mañana ...

Había entrado a trabajar temprano; tras recoger algunas habitaciones, me encargaron el trabajo de animación en la piscina. La premura de no esperar a la animadora solía ser por los padres, que deseaban desembarazarse de sus hijos para disfrutar del hotel o turismo en la ciudad. Sonreí animado, pues era mi sustitución predilecta: ¡Me encantan los niños! Me puse el disfraz de Don Tomate: unas mallas verdes y una bola roja con grandes ojos vivaces, a través de los cuales yo veía. Lo mejor del traje era la gran sonrisa pintada, que hacía las delicias de los pequeños.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al irrumpir en la piscina con mi grito de guerra:

- ¡¿Quién quiere un abrazo de Don Tomateeee?!

No había ningún niño; nadie respondió. Sólo un rubio muy cejón, con los brazos cruzados, me miraba pasmado. Sin darle mayor importancia, me incliné todo lo que pude, mirando al suelo en busca de algún niño. No veía bien por aquellos agujeros disimulados, pero ya era tarde para pensar en eso. El peso del traje me hizo perder el equilibrio y rodar por el húmedo suelo a causa de la voluminosa esfera ... ¡Detesto el césped recién regado y resbaladizo! Desesperado por detenerme, pateé y braceé en todas las direcciones, hasta que de pronto, choqué contra algo. El mundo dejó de dar vueltas, pero entonces escuché una irritante voz con acento inglés:

- Damn it! ¡Apártate de encima!

Noté un cuerpo bajo el mío, empujándome y dándome puntapiés con tanta insistencia, como quién intenta quitarse un obeso de encima ... ¡Ni que fuese tan pesado como esos luchadores asiáticos! A este paso me iba a convertir y no en un sumo, sino en zumo. Intenté moverme y todo volvió a girar, mientras rodaba como una croqueta rebosada, o mejor dicho, un tomate aliñado a las hierbas, pero no aromáticas. Me incorporé con dificultad, tambaleándome y escuchando la risa insolente del turista, que taladraba mis oídos. Lo encaré con una sonrisa tensa, aunque ahora pienso que sólo vería la que tenía pintada el disfraz de Don Tomate ... Le reproché con tono seco:

- No soy un balón para patear, por muy redondito que sea el traje. Además, soy un animador, no un bufón; aprende a distinguir, cejón. - Mullí el disfraz con los brazos, sacudiendo los hierbajos e intentando dejarlo más presentable. - No sé si te lo enseñaron, pero no es correcto reírse de la desgracia ajena. - Cómo recordaría esas palabras después...

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y frustrado, di un pequeño golpe con el puño sobre el reposabrazos: ¡La situación se me había ido de las manos!  
>Mi mente rememoró nítidamente la respuesta de aquel inglés, que continuó molestándome hasta que sus palabras, su mirada indiferente y su tono flemático, me hicieron perder el control:<p>

- ¡Claro que lo eres! Pero no son tus payasadas lo que me hace reír: ¡Me río de ti! - En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa altiva: - Me has arrollado en tu absurda caída y merezco una disculpa...- Me miró expectante, con un toque de amarga diversión en su rostro. Ante sus continuas provocaciones, no pude mantener la calma; la sangre se me subió a la cabeza, haciéndome ver todo del color del traje que llevaba: rojo ira.

Me acerqué a él, decidido a invitarle a salir de la piscina. Pero en ese momento... ¡El cejón me empujó sin perder la sonrisa! Se acabó la educación y le devolví el empujón, pero con el traje puesto, me encontraba en desventaja de visión y agilidad, por lo que no me di cuenta en qué momento, enganchados a golpes, caímos al agua. Sentí de pronto que el traje pesaba y entonces vi que el inglés se agarraba a mí. ¿Acaso pretendía hundirme en el fondo de la piscina? Intenté zafarme, pero su agarre desesperado se intensificó, haciendo que nos hundiéramos los dos. En ese momento, escuché su voz casi ahogada:

- ¡No sé nadar!

Si lo pensaba bien, hasta donde yo sé, los ingleses no suelen saber nadar. Sin embargo, su revelación me dejó tan asombrado, que hice algo inesperado: mi disfraz estaba lleno de agua y pesaba demasiado, así que me puse boca arriba y nadé hacia atrás, arrastrando conmigo al inglés, que me usaba como un flotador. Una vez conseguí salir de la piscina, me tumbé boca arriba respirando agitadamente; entre bocanada y bocanada de aire, miré de reojo al exhausto rubio tumbado a mi lado. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos muy abiertos, casi sin pestañear. ¡Parecía que le había dado un shock! ¿Don Tomate lo salva y se queda como si hubiese visto un fantasma? ¿O acaso estaba viendo el Más Allá? Bueno, era hora de que regresara al Más Acá... Tomé aire y espeté con voz burlona:

- No pienso hacerte el boca a boca, aunque parezcas un pez boqueando fuera del agua.

El inglés se giró hacia mí, mirándome espantado; su respuesta llegó de inmediato, en un tono iracundo y asfixiado:

- ¡No quiero recordar como un tomate me besa! No es el recuerdo ideal de mis vacaciones ... - Desvió la mirada y gritando muy sonrojado, agregó: - ¡Y nadie te lo ha pedido! ¡Este problema lo has causado tú! - Me apuntó con el dedo, acusatoriamente.

Ese incidente quedó ahí. El inglés se quitó la camisa y se tumbó en una de las tumbonas junto a la piscina. Yo debía ir al cuarto del personal, para quitarme el traje empapado. A cada paso que daba, el agua salía a chorros del disfraz; andaba jorobado con el peso extra y me movía torpemente, pero con cuidado de no resbalar en mi propio charco. ¡Ahora sabía cómo se sentía un tomate chafado!

Mi siguiente ocupación fue dirigirme a la tienda de souvenirs, de la que nunca debí salir para suplir a la animadora. Mi pelo aún seguía húmedo tras el inesperado chapuzón en la piscina; pude notarlo al pasar mis dedos entre los mechones, mientras trataba de acomodármelos. En la tienda, todo marchaba como de costumbre; limpiaba estanterías por hacer algo, ya que no parecía que hoy fuese a entrar nadie. En resumen, un día tranquilo. Al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta, dejé el plumero y me apresuré a atender al cliente, con mi mejor sonrisa: ¡Una venta realizada significaba comisión extra! La sonrisa se me congeló ... ¡Cuando reconocí al cejón de la piscina! Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme y no dejarme llevar por la adrenalina de un irascible campeón de boxeo ante su próximo rival; es el mejor ejemplo de cómo me sentía en este momento. ¡Era como si ese tipo trajese consigo un hechizo de mala fortuna! ¿No había otro huésped en ese maldito hotel? Más calmado, reaccioné ante el inglés que me esperaba; mi cuerpo se relajó y el riego llegó a mi ofuscado cerebro. Se trataba de un cliente como cualquier otro; le haría comprar algo y me quedaría satisfecho con mi rédito extra por la venta. Bien mirado, tenía posibilidades hasta de venderle un artículo en mal estado, timándolo sin que lo notase. Después de todo, no era posible que me reconociera ni me relacionara con aquel desafortunado incidente en la piscina, porque antes yo estaba disfrazado de tomate ... Estaba decidido: ¡Vengaría a Don Tomate!

Sin más dilación, rompí el incómodo y raro silencio que flotaba en el ambiente. Era tan cortante como si un cuchillo planease sobre nuestras cabezas, buscando el golpe de gracia:

- Hello! Mr...?

La rauda respuesta fue pronunciada en un perfecto inglés londinense:

- Mr Kirkland.- En los ojos del solitario cliente, destelló un deje casi astuto e inquietante, y yo me mordí la lengua. Había hablado muy rápido en su idioma; lo que obviamente era sospechoso, a no ser que lo arreglase fingiendo ser un profesional y conocer bien a mis clientes.

- Señor Kirkland: I am dependiente, you are _ovbious_ inglés men. Your _aparience_ ... - Chapurreé el spanglish, señalándome a mí y a él alternadamente, para que supiera de quién hablaba. El inglés alzó una ceja; le temblaba el labio, como decidiendo si estaba molesto o se reiría de mí, que no conmigo...

Ahora que me fijaba, no sólo sus cejas destacaban. Se parecía a las gambas, que tras pasar por la sartén, se tornaban de un rojo intenso. Antes era blanco y al tomar sol en la piscina ... ¡Podría hacer de animador sin disfraz! Pensé, con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro, mientras continuaba asintiendo sin saber lo que ese inglés pedante me decía. Noté que me miraba fijamente, con esos ojos verdes más claros que los míos ... ¡Qué tonterías digo! Ese tipo no tiene nada igual a mí; es tan rubio como los rayos de sol que acaba de recibir en esa cabeza roja y recalentada, tal como la mía con su incesante charla, de la que no entiendo nada ...

De repente cesó la conversación con un escueto y molesto: - ¿Chiringuito?

Me rasqué la nuca; el guiri ... digo, turista, quería la dirección de uno; eso sí podía hacerlo. Me mordí la lengua y con gesto pensativo, hice un esfuerzo por responder en su idioma:

- In the bitch!

- What?! - Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente; tal vez no me había escuchado bien. Entonces le repetí, alzando la voz y moviendo los brazos:

- Bitch! Bitch!

Deslicé la mano por mi rostro y estrujé el cojín contra mi cuerpo reclinado en el sofá. Nunca había escuchado a nadie gritar tanto como a Kirkland, y su rostro se tornó aún más rojo, si cabe... ¡Era tal como imagino al demonio! Parpadeé confuso, no entendía nada: ¿Qué le pasaba? Me señalaba acusador con el dedo índice, hablaba muy rápido y sus ojos parecían echar chispas ... Después descubriría que la pronunciación de "beach" (playa) y "bicht" (puta), es sutil, pero crucial. En aquel momento, sólo atiné a pensar que se debía al dolor por las quemaduras en su piel, por lo que me apresuré a mostrarle un "after sun", crema para aliviar las molestias después del sol. Al menos paró de gritar un instante, pero me siguió mirando fijamente, con expresión irascible.

Yo me apresuré a fingir que me echaba un poco del producto en una mano y lo restregaba por mi cuerpo, diciendo: - Es fresco en tu piel, hidrata y quita el calentón del... - Me detuve ante la reacción exagerada de mi cliente.  
>El inglés se llevó una mano al rostro con un tono imposiblemente colorado. ¡Ni que yo le estuviese haciendo un espectáculo erótico! Aunque pensándolo bien, estaba fingiendo restregarme el torso y los muslos frente a él, con gesto placentero y con total descaro. Sólo se lo estaba promocionando, y eso debió parecerle raro ... cosas de otras culturas, supongo ... ¡Pero no apartaba su mirada de mí y eso comenzó a inquietarme! De repente, me arrancó el bote de la mano y me dejó sordo con un:<p>

- STOP! What the fuck!?

Observé incrédulo cómo el malhumorado inglés desenroscaba el tapón del bote y mis ojos se desorbitaron; no sabía cómo decirle que no lo podía abrir. Grité alarmado, y mi voz salió aguda por la congoja:

- No! Mr. Kirkland, please don't touch!

El inglés me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, y no sólo no soltó el bote, sino que lo terminó de abrir con un sonoro "pop", ensanchando su sonrisa maliciosamente. Me lancé sobre él desesperado, intentando quitárselo de las manos, pero me esquivó. Jugaba conmigo como si yo fuese un mocoso al que le ha quitado un juguete y me toreaba con habilidad, frustrando mis intentos de recuperarlo. Bufé encolerizado, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina; me faltaba echar humo por la nariz y sería un auténtico morlaco.

Volví a tirarme contra él, pero esta vez no pudo esquivarme y chocamos contra el mostrador. En un acto reflejo por el golpe, el inglés apretó el bote, derramando la crema por su cara, por la mía y por el suelo, que ahora estaba resbaladizo. El rubio se quedó estático por unos segundos; había cerrado uno de sus ojos para protegerlo del blanquecino líquido espeso, que seguía deslizándose por su mejilla. Entorné los ojos al notar su pulgar en mi rostro, retirando el rastro de crema y en ese momento, me sobresalté al escucharlo hablar en un perfecto español, aunque con un marcado acento:

- El cliente siempre tiene la razón... Right?

Yo asentí sin saber qué responder, percatándome de la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos, cuando el altivo inglés me asió por la cintura, estrechando aún más la distancia entre nosotros. Sonrió divertido ante la incómoda situación en la que me había puesto y se acercó a mi oído, susurrándome:

- Tú eres la puta aquí, no te equivoques.

Me soltó repentinamente, ante mi desconcierto y creciente enojo. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, ensanchó su sonrisa burlona y se marchó por donde había venido, sin mirar atrás. Sentí tanta rabia e impotencia, que estrellé el puño contra el mostrador. Finalmente tuve que limpiar el desastre y pagar de mi sueldo ese bote de crema.

Aún me quedaba un largo día por delante. Mi siguiente tarea fue preparar las bandejas de ensaladas y alimentos, para ser servidas a los clientes y el personal. Me relamí mirando los manjares disponibles para la clientela, mientras los iba sirviendo. Esta vez, aparte del trasiego de pinches y viandas, no hubo ningún contratiempo. Media hora más tarde me sentaba frente a mi plato, exhalando un suspiro de cansancio. Mis compañeros de trabajo y yo almorzábamos en la sala tras la cocina; no comíamos en el salón junto a los clientes, pues eso "daría mala impresión".

Para completar mi "maravilloso día", mis últimas horas laborales ... literalmente. Me dirigí hacia el casino del hotel, por orden del jefe de personal. Durante mi recorrido, agradecí mentalmente por no tener que arreglar un fusible roto, reparar un ordenador, algún grifo que gotea, limpieza de alguna habitación, o cualquier otra chapuza que fuese menester. Me encontraba tan exhausto ... ¡No estaba para trabajos mentales, ni manuales!

Las horas sirviendo bebidas y fregando vasos transcurrieron con esa extraña calma, que precede a la tormenta. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como la puerta del bar se abría y ahí, en el umbral ... ¡Estaba la tormenta en persona! Y no me refería a la corriente de aire, sino al inglés de mis tormentos, envuelto en una nube de humo de tabaco, que flotaba en el bar. Parecía un fantasma, o un asesino que se oculta entre la neblina londinense, tras dejar el cuerpo en el lugar de los hechos, como una típica película de misterio. Sólo que en esta ocasión, yo no volvería a estar "en el lugar de los hechos". Desvié mi mirada de aquella sonrisa casi maníaca que el inglés me dirigía; sus ojos destellaban peligrosamente, como si quisiera fulminarme. Observé de reojo que se sentaba en un taburete frente a la barra y me mordí la lengua, deseando no tener que atenderle . Continué en mi labor de fregar, pero la tranquilidad no me duró mucho; maldije por lo bajo al notar que me hacía señas, demandando algo con gesto prepotente: ¡¿Qué rayos quería ahora?!  
>Me acerqué al inglés con mi mejor sonrisa, que creo que era bastante sombría y escalofriante. El rostro lívido de mi compañero, que se escabulló lejos de mí como si hubiese visto al diablo, me lo confirmó. Mantuve la mirada de "mi cliente" y pregunté, con voz grave:<p>

- ¿Qué desea, Mr. Kirkland?

El inglés me devolvió la sonrisa de un modo que nada bueno auguraba, y me respondió con prepotencia: - Eres un buen sirviente, recuerdas mi apellido. - Con aire distraído, agregó: - No pensé que con tus pocas luces pudieses recordar tantos datos.  
>Apreté los puños, con impotencia. Me enervó ese tono suyo: ¡Era como si se dirigiese a un chucho obediente! Me sonrojé, tanto por la rabia, como por la observación de mi excéntrico cliente, a quien pareció agradarle mi capacidad de recordar su nombre. Punto a favor; un cliente, una comisión.<p>

Al notar mi expresión gratamente sorprendida, tensó su mordaz sonrisa y agregó con sorna: - ¿Podrás con uno más, si te pido la consumición? ¿O terminarán de fundírsete los plomos?

En mi mente repetía como un mantra: "No me molesta, no me afecta nada de lo que me diga". Pero en realidad, mi pulso se había alterado al escuchar aquello, y cada vez respiraba más agitadamente; mi cuerpo demostraba el evidente enfado que me invadía en esos momentos. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que mi tono sonase neutral con el tipo que me llamó "puta" y casi me ahoga:

- Mister Kirkland - Pronuncié con retintín: - como buen inglés, cuando usted bebe tiene menos luces que un barco pirata en una tormenta. No le pega a su caballerosidad poner en duda la capacidad del camarero que le atiende.- Arqueé una ceja al escuchar la impertinente carcajada del turista.

Aún incrédulo, oí su respuesta: -

Es que esto es muy divertido, pero comprendo que los españoles son simples para entender el humor inglés. Póngame un buen ron.

Me apresuré a servirle la bebida, refunfuñando por lo bajo y dando por perdido ese asalto. A este paso, lo más probable era que en cualquier momento llegásemos a las manos, que es lo que deseaba en ese momento ... ¡Quitándole la cara, se le borraría esa sonrisa arrogante! Sentí el tacto frío de la copa en mi mano y la apreté intentando calmarme. La deposité sobre el mostrador con un ruido seco; el ambiente estaba tan denso, que podía cortarse con una daga.

El inglés había vaciado dos copas cuando demandó una botella entera de ron. No se solía servir así, pero no pensaba explicarle las reglas para buscarme más problemas (ya tenía suficiente). Sonriendo maliciosamente, cogí una botella de ron de las más caras. Se la serviría y se la cobraría a un precio mucho mayor de lo que en realidad costaba; de esa manera me sacaría una buena propina por aguantarlo. Nadie notaría que había transgredido las normas, pues el dinero cobrado sería suficiente para justificar que la botella fue servida copa a copa, y mi bolsillo quedaría agradecido por lo sobrante del pago.

Mi sonrisa era la de un niño travieso que trama algo, y el inglés aún no estaba tan borracho como para no notarlo. Respondió a mi sonrisa con una retadora y asió la botella, tirando de ella. La observó atentamente, comprobando la marca y los datos, mientras yo tarareaba despreocupadamente una cancioncilla. Una vez que terminó su minucioso examen, pareció satisfecho:

- Sírveme un ron - cola. - Ordenó.

Mientras el inglés descorchaba el tapón y bebía directamente de la botella, yo sacaba la lata de coca - cola de la nevera. Conteniendo la rabia, la lancé con estilo por el mostrador, para no tener que acercarme a aquel molesto inglés. La lata se deslizó un largo trayecto sobre la pulida superficie y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su mano. Suspiré aliviado de haberme librado de su presencia y su proximidad, pero "mi cliente especial" parecía leer mis intenciones, arreglándoselas para aguarme la fiesta. Literalmente, considerando lo sucedido en la piscina ...

Me encogí de hombros, resignado al escuchar su tono autoritario: - Sírveme la bebida que te acabo de encargar. ¿Acaso no escuchas bien? ¿O no me entiendes ni en tu idioma?

Volví a suspirar y me dirigí a la vera del inglés, que me observaba burlón, sin perderse detalle. Me estaba poniendo tan nervioso, que abrí la lata aceleradamente y como se había agitado, tras un sonoro "plof" el líquido saltó, salpicando al guiri.

- Bloodyhell! Shit! Stupid spaniard! Fuck you! - Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente: ¡El caballero inglés se habìa convertido en un perfecto "hooligan"!

Arqueé una ceja, estaba seguro de que la bebida que había tomado en grandes cantidades, contribuía al estado en el que se encontraba ahora mi, más que exaltado, cliente. Aterrado ante la posibilidad de que el escándalo alertara al personal y viesen la botella, actúe sin pensarlo. Tomé el paño que guardaba en mi mandil y diligentemente comencé a secar al iracundo inglés, frotando insistentemente la ropa húmeda. De golpe, sus maldiciones cesaron.

Continúe con más esmero en mi tarea, restregando con más fuerza la tela, cuando escuché: - ¿¡Qu - Qué haces!?

Respondí sin mirarlo y sin detenerme en mi labor: - Me alegra que esté complacido con mi actitud. Soy eficiente hasta el final y soy capaz de satisfacer a los clientes más exigentes...- El inglés apresó mi mano con la suya, deteniéndola. Desconcertado por ese contacto, alcé la vista y vi su cara tan sonrojada, que parecía una bombilla de un lugar de alterne.

Jadeando entrecortadamente, tartamudeó: - ¿En qué sentido sa - satis? - Respiró hondo para acabar la frase, y continuó: - ... ¿Satifaces a la clientela? ... - El rubio bajó su vista hasta mi mano y yo seguí su mirada, totalmente incrédulo al comprobar que frotaba su entrepierna y parte del muslo. Ahora que mi mano estaba encima de su intimidad notaba lo que se había despertado bajo la húmeda prenda. La aparté raudamente, como si me hubiese dado un chispazo eléctrico por ese íntimo contacto. Pero de todos modos, ¿cómo se había puesto en ese estado por una leve fricción? La respuesta llegó a mis oídos, como si la hubiese formulado en voz alta:

- El alcohol me hace más sensible ... ¡Y tú actúas como una puta, provocándome continuamente! - Siseó: - Ya te lo dije en la tienda de souvenirs.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré encolerizado; mi rostro perdió todo vestigio de amabilidad. Con voz firme, exigí: - ¡Retire eso inmediatamente, Mr. Kirkland!

- ¿Retirar lo dicho? ¡Lo reitero, te comportas como una y no cesas de provocarme descaradamente, en todos los sentidos de esa palabra! - Detesté ese tono cachondo y burlesco.

El inglés sonrió, con sus ojos fijos en los míos de un modo desafiante, que me provocó un escalofrío y me hizo hervir la sangre a partes iguales. Las reacciones contradictorias de mi cuerpo se debían a esa inquietante sensación que me producía su mirada; era algo turbia y no por el alcohol que éste había ingerido, sino que parecía estarme valorando silenciosamente en un perverso concurso de descalificatorias, que tenía montado en su cabeza. Al final comprobaría que fui descalificado en todos los aspectos, como persona y profesional. Era muy humillante, algo que mi orgullo no soporta bien.

Segundos después, el inglés se levantó camino al baño y sonreí divertido: tendría que calmar su incipiente problema, demasiado evidente como para continuar sentado. La risa se me atragantó media hora después: mi problema también era demasiado evidente cuando comprobé el enojo de mi superior, que no sabía como apaciguar en ese momento.

Con la cabeza gacha y actitud sumisa, como si fuese un perro apaleado,escuché la reprimenda del mandamás del hotel, que me relataba todas las quejas del libro de reclamaciones; al parecer, todas habían sido formuladas por un cliente recalcitrante y muy descontento con el servicio recibido. Tragué saliva con fuerza: ¡Todas esas quejas y los lugares en que sucedieron, me sonaban! Mi jefe, no contento con llamarme "incompetente", concluyó que en todas las ocasiones había sido yo el culpable y sin titubear, pronunció la frase en la que todo acaba:

- Antonio Fernández Carriedo: debo informarle que está despedido.

Mi orgullo no me permitió alegar nada en mi defensa, otorgándole con mi silencio la razón a ese cliente prepotente y a mi superior. Recogí mis cosas y me marché para siempre del hotel ...

Me reí amargamente ante una idea que surgió en mi mente: ¿Cómo era posible que ese inglés se diese el tiempo y el trabajo de rellenar todos esos formularios de reclamaciones, estando de vacaciones? ¡Será quejica! ¡Debí haber dejado que se ahogara él solo en el fondo de la piscina! En ese momento, abrí los ojos bruscamente y recordé: ¡El huevo pasado por agua! Corrí a la cocina: el cazo estaba quemado el agua evaporada y ... ¿Dónde estaba el huevo? Miré en derredor hasta verlo pegado en el techo, desde donde cayó, golpeando mi cabeza y haciéndome un chichón: ¡Un huevazo era lo que me faltaba para rematar la faena del día! Fruncí el ceño y me quejé; ni siquiera tenía hielo para calmar la inflamación. Por si fuera poco, el olor a quemado se extendía por todo mi pequeño piso. Acaricié mi cabeza dolorida y me marché a dormir, hambriento y abatido. Una vez dentro de mi cama, pensé: - ¡Ni que me hubiesen echado una maldición! Me dormí con esta idea, sin sospechar lo acertado que estaba; lo comprobaría al siguiente día.


	2. My dear diary

Londres, Inglaterra, 7:00 A.M.

My dear diary: Esta mañana me encontraba desayunando huevos fritos con panceta; el clásico inglés y sin duda mi preferido, para empezar la jornada. Me acompañaba el habitual repiqueteo de la lluvia torrencial, como melodía de fondo. Intempestivamente, el teléfono sonó y observé el reloj de pared, comprobando la hora. Arqueé una ceja; ¿Quién podría ser tan inoportuno como para llamar a estas horas? Me levanté, limpiándome las comisuras de la boca con la servilleta, y descolgué el escandaloso teléfono. La voz tras el aparato me resultó ... ¡Demasiado familiar!

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar ese tono irónico y musical:- ¡Hello, darling! Hemos convocado una reunión con el notario a las 10:30; decidimos repartir la herencia entre tus hermanos y tú. Te esperamos. Procura ser puntual.

- Yes, mother. Ahí estaré, a la hora acordada. No te preocupes. - Respondí, intentando que mi voz no reflejase el hastío ante esta absurda situación. Enseguida un silencio incómodo, roto por la voz de quien mejor me conoce desde que "veía amigos imaginarios" en mi infancia.

- Sé que estás molesto; piensas que es absurdo repartir nuestra fortuna estando vivos. Pero siempre os enseñamos que es mejor planificar y no dejar nada al azar, espero lo comprendas. Nosotros os costeamos un colegio privado y una nanny, para que se encargaran de vuestros cuidados infantiles, porque queremos lo mejor para vosotros. Como aún nos queda dinero suficiente, podemos pagar una residencia de lujo que se ocupe de todas nuestras necesidades, por lo que no dependeremos de vosotros. No queremos causaros contratiempos, ni a ti ni a tus hermanos. Y nos apetece aprovechar estos años de nuestra vida, así que dejaremos todo resuelto ahora que podemos. Te espero puntual como siempre, my dear.

- ¡Pero no sois tan ancianos! No puedo creer que penséis de ese modo. ¿Es necesario tanta ...? Mommy? Mommy! ... Damn it! - No obtuve más respuesta que los tonos del teléfono Me froté el rostro con la mano y suspiré frustrado: ¡Me había colgado!

Me apresuré a ducharme y vestirme; debía llegar a la oficina del notario de la familia a la hora acordada.

Conduje cuidadosamente mi lujoso automóvil por las húmedas calles; el pavimento estaba resbaladizo. El parabrisas se empapaba con la copiosa lluvia, mientras mi mente divagaba sobre el panorama que me esperaba en los próximos minutos: papeleos inútiles, discusiones y enfrentamientos de todo tipo con y entre mis hermanos, alguno que intentaría aprovecharse de tomar más de lo que les correspondía ... un auténtico infierno.

Desgraciadamente, no soy hijo único. Mi hermano mayor es Scott: un pelirrojo más huraño, serio y gruñón que yo. Su temperamento seco aunque explosivo, le hace parecer al monstruo del lago Ness. Le encanta usar prendas con cuadros escoceses y desde pequeño ... ¡Hasta usaba kilt! Sonreí irónico: aún lo hace, como tocar esa gaita hasta lograr que me marche de su lado. Suele fumar y para ser sincero, no sé cómo soportará la tensión mientras estemos reunidos con el notario, ya que no podrá encender su puro dentro de la sala. Mi sonrisa se tensó con alevosía: precisamente es ése uno de los puntos débiles de mi hermano. Y yo sabría usarlo a mi favor durante la ardua negociación que me aguardaba en el reparto de los bienes: al estar nervioso, es posible que salga para fumar y calmarse, por lo que se perdería momentos cruciales en la conversación. Entrecerré los ojos: también cabía la posibilidad de que le pidieran abandonar la sala y al menos uno, me dejaría el camino libre ... en fin, un problema menos, ¿verdad? Sólo bastaba con que Scott, exasperado por cualquier situación, actuase impulsivamente sacando su lado irascible, o intentase encender un puro dentro de la sala. Eso sería un error lamentable, que puede costarle muy caro.

Mi otro hermano, Gales, es la real preferencia de mi madre. Se distingue por su carácter imperturbable, su incuestionable puntualidad, su talante impasible y sus costumbres refinadas. Siempre viste impecablemente y sus modales son, sin lugar a dudas, los de un auténtico gentleman ... ¡Es un incordio! No obstante, no supone un reto para mis intereses.

Su temperamento es tan apocado, como la gris niebla que cubre la isla; nunca suelo vislumbrar sus intenciones y me replica como la lluvia serena, constante y monótono, sin levantar la voz. De pronto, el sonido de la lluvia en el parabrisas ya no me parecía tan relajante; me recordaba a mi molesto hermano. Mi mano se dirigió a la radio pulsando el play. Buscaba algo de música actual, pero mi gesto se agrió al escuchar una gaita ... Hells! También deberé enfrentarme a los gemelos. Están tan unidos, que de pequeños inventaron un idioma para excluirnos a los demás hermanos. Siempre deduje que no era un juego infantil, sino una treta para que nunca supiésemos qué tramaban.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento del viejo edificio y abrí mi paraguas negro, para salir del vehículo. De haber dispuesto del tiempo necesario, hubiese escogido como medio de trasporte el metro londinense.

La reunión había sido como cualquier otra en mi familia: ¡Un dolor de cabeza! Que mis padres hubiesen decidido quedarse con la mayor parte de la fortuna en metálico, no había sido una sorpresa para mí. Mis progenitores estaban dispuestos a aprovechar los años restantes intensamente, viajando y sin privarse de nada en absoluto. No podía decir lo mismo de mis hermanos, que reclamaban ávidamente su parte para atesorarla con celo. Sonreí con sorna, en el momento álgido y más tenso de la afrenta, Scott encendió el puro y casi lo apaga en el ojo del notario, cuando este osó recordarle con tono severo, que no se podía fumar en aquel lugar. Esto sucedió cuando en un alarde de extravagancia, mis queridos padres nos chantajearon. Recuerdo las expresiones a mi alrededor en aquel instante crucial: Los gemelos parecieron congelarse en su sitio, con expresión pasmada; a Scott se le cayó el puro de los labios y su rostro se tornó aún más rojo que su pelo; Gales abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y repetía torpemente en un murmullo cohibido:

-¿P-Pero ... M- madre?

Yo mismo me puse lívido, como si acabase de ver un fantasma. Después de haber visto algunos, diré que nada me aterrorizaba más que lo que acaba de escuchar... ¡Nada me había preparado para asumir aquellas palabras!

Mi señora madre repitió las polémicas palabras: - Vuestro padre y yo hemos repartido nuestros bienes equitativamente entre nuestros hijos. Sólo os ponemos una condición: escrituraremos el restaurante a aquel que contraiga matrimonio primero.

Para acrecentar el horror reflejado en nuestros gestos, añadió con falso tono maternal: - Hijos: ya tenemos una edad, queremos que nos deis nietos sanos que disfrutar. El que se case tiene más probabilidad de cumplir con nuestra ilusión, por lo que será debidamente recompensado.

Bufé por lo bajo, ellos nos criaron con una nanny y colegios privados. ¿Para qué querían nietos? Era una absurda forma de adjudicar un bien a alguno de sus herederos, pero no pensaba rendirme ante mis hermanos: ¡No se los pondría fácil! ¡Y sería yo quien consiguiese el premio! Sonreí de lado con una mueca espeluznante y me froté las manos en anticipación: por lo que recuerdo, ese restaurante está situado en una bella campiña; un lugar turístico y agradable. Y siempre lo dirigió un chef contratado por mi familia. Los réditos que obtenían mensualmente mis padres por alquilar el local, eran cuantiosos. ¡Era una buena inversión a la que no pensaba renunciar!

Mis hermanos gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y unas palabras apresuradas en ese idioma que sólo ellos comprendían. Después asintieron, en silencio, y uno de ellos se dirigió a nuestra madre, diciéndole:

- Madre: buscaré una bella irlandesa, con voz y apariencia de ángel, para darte unos nietos como querubines. - En cuanto cesó de hablar uno, el otro se apresuró a agregar:

- Por mi parte, intentaré adoptar el más precioso niño; pertenecer a la zona euro constituye una ventaja para agilizar estos trámites.

Los miré con recelo; combinados eran un peligro y podrían conseguir con más eficiencia el objetivo, para después repartirse el botín.

Gales no tardó en responder, con tono sosegado: - Querida madre: aceleraré mis planes para pedir en matrimonio a la hermosa doncella que cortejo. Meditaré los pasos a seguir durante la hora del té y te mantendré informada de los avances.- Mi madre y yo suspiramos a la par; ella muy complacida. Yo, hastiado por esta situación absurda y la zalamería de mis hermanos.

No me pasó inadvertida la reacción de Scott, quien aplastaba con saña el puro contra el suelo. Se cruzó de brazos y con una expresión adusta e intimidante, replicó: - Puede dar por hecho, señora madre, que no renunciaré a mi parte en ese restaurante. Después de todo, la herencia es algo que se adquiere cuando quien la entrega ha muerto, y hasta que ese momento les llegue, tenga presente que haré todo lo posible por no perder lo que me corresponde legalmente. También puedo aprovechar su vejez para persuadirlos o recurrir a tribunales después de lo irremediable.

Sonriendo taimado, agregué: - Madre, cumpliré su deseo el primero.- Mi sonrisa se tensó al notar que las miradas de mis hermanos recaían sobre mí con desconfianza. Les inquietaba mi tono flemático y la aparente serenidad que mostraba. ¡Nunca esperé menos de mis hermanos! Si hubiesen desistido de competir entre sí por una buena razón, me decepcionarían. Realmente, todos merecíamos aquel restaurante por igual, pero iba a ser sólo mío.

La semana había sido dura e intensa; espiar con disimulo a mis hermanos para ver qué tramaban y arruinar sus planes, era bastante agotador. Gales fue el primero: me puse unas gafas de sol e infiltrándome en su jardín, fotografié discretamente a la chica que pretendía. Una vez en casa las manipulé de tal modo, que parecía que ella estaba en posiciones comprometidas con otro hombre aleatorio, que saqué de internet; cada toma era más explícita que la anterior. En la última, la muchacha salía con los ojos entrecerrados y olía un ramo de flores, seguramente regalo de mi hermano. El efecto de suprimir las flores y colocar entre sus brazos al chico era fantástico ... ¡Parecía que se acercaban para un beso!

Más tarde las remití a Gales, desde un correo creado para la ocasión. Conociendo a mi caballeroso y tímido hermano, creerá antes en su dama, que en unas fotos dudosas, mandadas por un desconocido. Comprobé que el mensaje se hubiese enviado. Apagué la pantalla y me froté los ojos, cansado. ¡Mision cumplida! esto me permitiría ganar tiempo para ultimar mi plan. No sería fácil para mi hermano abordar un tema tan bochornoso con su amada señorita: meditaría antes de decir cualquier cosa, con tal de no parecer vulgar o desconfiado. Una vez aclarado el malentendido, todo se arreglaría entre ellos ... hasta cierto punto: después de todo ... ¡No podía siquiera plantearse contraer matrimonio con una mujer en la que no confiaba!

No me molesté en sabotear a los gemelos. Tardarían años en reunir los requisitos para adoptar. La idea menos descabellada era justamente la que yo llevaría a cabo: buscar una pareja. ¡Estaba seguro de conseguirlo antes que ellos! Con Scott fue un poco más arduo; cuando me acerqué a husmear por los alrededores de su casa, observé que estaba de mal humor. Me situé con disimulo tras la valla de su jardín y lo observé: tenía el rostro más acalorado de lo normal y con un tono áspero, colgó el móvil. Le dio una calada al puro y exhaló el humo como si fuese un dragón enfurecido. Sonreí y me marché sin ser visto; no necesitaría intervenir. Pese a ser tan atractivo como mis otros hermanos, pocas mujeres caerían en su brazos con facilidad. Pero yo era más astuto; hallaría el modo de hacerme con la herencia familiar.

Dos días después, me dejé caer en la cama, suspirando extenuado: ¿De qué había servido tanto trabajo? ¡No había conseguido nada! Solté un bufido y golpeé con el puño la mesita de noche. ¿Contratar una prostituta? Descartado. Era demasiado vulgar para mi gusto recurrir a una artimaña así y además, sería muy notorio: - Fuck! - Maldije.

Me enderecé al recordar aquellas señoritas de compañía de las más sofisticadas, que acompañan a las celebridades. Siempre podría conseguir los servicios de alguna de ellas. Negué con mi rubia cabeza y me llevé una mano a la frente, gimiendo abatido: ¡Eso costaría más que lo que iba a ganar con aquel cochambroso restaurante! Me abracé las rodillas y apreté los puños, tratando de desahogar mi frustración. No podría llamar a mis ex-novias; en el mejor de los casos, me colgarían el móvil. Tampoco parecía dar resultados la página de contactos en la que había entrado el día anterior: las pretendientes que encontraba, no buscaban un perfil de "chico busca boda de conveniencia". Y no había conocido a ninguna cándida para embaucar y que representase el papel frente a mi madre.

Debía encontrar una solución al dilema...

¡El tiempo corría y me sentía como el conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, corriendo contra reloj hacia ninguna parte! En mi mente surgieron ideas descabelladas: conejos, tierra de maravillas, veraneo. ¡En verano se liga más! Sol, playa chicas y ... ¡Ahí estaba! ¡España era un buen destino turístico y cálido en el mes de junio! ¡Spain, voy por ti! Pensé, quitándome las pantuflas y metiéndome en la cama; no necesitaba consultarlo con la almohada antes de dormir; estaba decidido.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba en un vuelo hacia el sur de España. El sol y las vacaciones no me sentarían nada mal para combatir el estrés de estos últimos días. El viaje fue tranquilo, exceptuando la parte en que la azafata recordaba las medidas de seguridad antes de despegar, con un tono tan tranquilo, que se contradecía con sus catastróficas palabras. Nos indicó dónde estaba la mascarilla, el cinturón de seguridad y cómo usar dichos objetos en caso de emergencia, sonriendo como si se tratase de un producto estrella ... ¡Ni estrellados nos serviría de mucho utilizarlos! Después de su discurso, necesité un té para relajarme, y un diario para leer noticias más banales o algo que me distrajese de un posible accidente durante el trayecto. Sonreí irónicamente al imaginar a Scott intentado abrir la ventanilla del avión para fumar: ¡Esas ideas hacían mi día más agradable! Me sentiría más seguro en un lugar alejado para llevar a cabo mi plan; sabía que ahí se me ocurriría más fácilmente una solución adecuada. Si bien nadie me aseguraba que mis hermanos no intentarían espiarme, la distancia complicaría sus posibilidades.

Al llegar a España me subí en un taxi, que me transportó raudo al hotel donde previamente había reservado: ¡Estábamos en plena Costa del Sol! El recibidor era espacioso y estaba pintado en tonos claros, que realzaban la iluminación de la luz solar. Se notaba decorado con esmero; también había allí algunas plantas, que hacían más agradable y acogedor el entorno. La recepcionista, una morena tentadora con un llamativo carmín en los carnosos labios, me hizo sonreír. Estaba coqueteando discretamente conmigo, mientras me indicaba dónde estaba mi habitación. ¡Tenía posibilidades en aquel lugar! Después de todo, había sido una elección acertada.

Después de un tiempo descubrí que no era como yo esperaba. Mujeres había muchas y muy hermosas, extranjeras o del lugar, pero tenían algo en común: buscaban un amor fugaz o... Me sonrojé: ¡¿A quién quería engañar?! ¡Las muy indecentes querían un revolcón rápido y sin compromiso! Maldije por lo bajo, aunque debía reconocer que de no haber tenido este dilema, habría invitado a copas a alguna y quizás la fiesta se hubiese alargado... Sí, mis intenciones eran incluso menos decentes que las de esas mujeres, pues necesitaba que alguna de ellas accediese a hacerse pasar por mi prometida, para engañar a mis ancianos padres. La elegida no debía tener escrúpulos en saber que todo era por dinero.

Mi seguridad en lograr fácilmente mi objetivo se fue desinflando durante el transcurso de aquel día, hasta el momento en que decidí ir a la piscina en busca de una presa frívola o lo suficientemente ingenua, que reuniese los requisitos para cumplir con mis expectativas. Pregunté a la recepcionista por los animadores turísticos: Era más fácil pescar una buena pieza en un estanque que en el ancho mar. La piscina era el lugar ideal: la distracción sería el show y yo el cebo de calidad que ellas morderían; quedarían enganchadas. Estaba dispuesto hasta a fingir amarla si era necesario: ¡Todo por mi herencia!

En cuanto pisé el césped, miré en derredor sintiéndome desolado: ¡No había nadie! Mi ceño fruncido se trasformó en una sonrisa entre burlona y amable al ver que una animadora me recibía, iba vestida de tomate gigante y era un poco más alta que yo. Pensé en tantear el terreno, por si a la animadora le interesaba un negocio más... Privado y lucrativo: ¡Un timo! Sin embargo, mi sonrisa se desvaneció al notar que la voz del tomate, era hombre ...

Posteriormente, protagonicé un incidente en la piscina, cuando provoqué al tomate y lo maduré a golpes, tratando de desahogar mi frustración. En un descuido, caímos a la piscina y casi me ahogo: ¡No sé nadar! Como si la situación no fuese lo suficientemente ridícula, me agarré al peluche mojado como si se tratase de un flotador y cuando me sacó, intenté respirar a bocanadas, escupiendo el agua con cloro, que me irritaba hasta los ojos. En ese momento, el peluche de sonrisa estúpida me insinuó: - ¡No pienso hacerte el boca a boca, a pesar de que parezcas un pez fuera del agua! - Parpadeé estupefacto y sentí que se me cortaba la respiración: no había besado aquí a ninguna dama; no podía regresar a Londres con el recuerdo de un tomate parlante be - besá - ... ¡No podía ni pensarlo, e intuía que el animador lo haría de todos modos! Sin ocultar mi espanto ante tan delirante situación, le respondí: - ¡No quiero recordar cómo un tomate me besa! No es el recuerdo ideal de mis vacaciones ... ¡Y nadie te lo ha pedido! ¡Este problema lo has causado tú!

Después de almorzar, me detuve ante la tienda de souvenirs, para preguntar al dependiente dónde podía encontrar un chiringuito. Había oído que en esos lugares se reunía la gente para comer pescado frito, espetos de sardinas y paellas; parecía un buen lugar para ir en busca de mi "futura prometida". Me quedaba poco tiempo y ya había descartado encontrar el perfil de mujer que buscaba en ese hotel.

El dependiente, un castaño de ojos verdes muy vivaces, me recibió con una gran sonrisa al salir de detrás de una estantería que parecía limpiar. Cuando le pregunté educadamente por el chiringuito ... ¡Me respondió llamándome "puta"! Y por si no fuese suficiente, gesticulaba repitiéndomelo en voz alta, como si yo fuese sordo. Me turbé más si cabe, pues en vez de darme una explicación, el español me hizo un número casi erótico, sonriendo mientras fingía untarse crema sobre esa piel bronceada. Luego se acercó, ya que parecía querer ponérmela a mí también, y me dijo: - Es fresco en tu piel, hidrata y quita el calentón del... - No quise seguir escuchando y me cubrí los ojos con una mano: What the fuck! ¿El calentón de que? ! Noté que mi rostro ardía y sentí un calor extraño, que abrasaba mi cuerpo ... Pero era por la vergüenza, la rabia y el bochorno ... ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente de los países mediterráneos? ¿Acaso no conocían el pudor? La voz del dependiente me resultó conocida; estaba seguro de que la había oído antes ... Y sí, era él.. ¡Era el tipo de la piscina!

Mi mente acelerada tramó un plan con aquel inocente; lo incitaría, lo encendería y le haría equivocarse una y otra vez. Sonreí de lado: ¡Eso sería fácil, se dejaba provocar fácilmente! Después preguntaría en recepción por el nombre del animador y el del dependiente de la tienda de souvenirs. Si ambos coincidían, pondría reclamaciones por su nefasto servicio y no acabaría ahí ... Lo buscaría incesantemente, para obligarlo a cometer errores de los que continuaría quejándome. Incluso pediría hablar con un superior del inútil empleado y me aseguraría de que lo despidieran. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó pérfida; ésa era la parte más fácil del plan que ejecutaría contra él. Mi "presa" estaba en el hotel, por donde yo merodearía, acechándola.

La primera provocación deliberada fue quitarle el bote de crema y jugar con él, ante la desesperación y el forcejeo del español. Después aproveché su movimiento y la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos para asirlo estrechamente por la cintura y acercarlo más a mí. Disfruté de su expresión desconcertada, pero lo que no esperaba era la deliciosa sensación de poder al mantenerlo firmemente sometido contra mi cuerpo, notando la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos, su respiración acelerada sobre mi cuello, el calor de su piel contra la mía, derritiéndola, y el cálido aliento que escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos, casi acariciando los míos ... ¡Debía ser el efecto del calor! Al parecer, no sólo el ardiente sol de esas tierras me sofocaba. Le retiré con el pulgar la blanca crema, que se deslizaba sugerentemente por la bronceada mejilla, y observé hipnotizado cómo el castaño entrecerraba sus ojos ante mi contacto, jadeando sorprendido:

- El cliente siempre tiene la razón. Right? - Le pregunté, mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes, desafiantes y chispeantes de coraje.

Un estremecimiento placentero recorrió mi cuerpo al sentirme dominante: el empleado asintió dócilmente como un cachorrito adiestrado, dándome silenciosamente la razón. Me acerqué a su oído y dejándome llevar por los inusuales estímulos que me provocaba la escasa distancia y la comprometida situación, susurré, con voz grave:

- Tú eres la puta aquí, no te equivoques. - Le había devuelto el mismo insulto burlón que él profirió contra mí momentos antes. Enseguida lo solté y sonreí, alejándome de allí.

Vestido de traje y con la maleta hecha para partir en poco tiempo, salí de mi habitación.

La siguiente parte de mi plan era la más delicada y no podía esperar, pensé, mientras dudaba de mis extrañas reacciones con aquel español.

* * *

><p>Respecto de "Gales" me tomé la licencia de ponerle el mismo nombre como humano, recordando que hay nombres de países que se usan también para personas, y la excentricidad de algunas madres británicas como Victoria Adams con su hijo Brooklyn.<p>

Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, pero aclaro, el ritmo de actualización no está sujeto a ellos, sino en la medida que puedan ser revisados en conjunto con mi beta. Por lo mismo, actualizaré lo mas pronto que me sea posible, indiferentemente de la cantidad de apoyo que reciba el fic.

¡Hasta pronto y gracias por leer!㇬3


	3. ¡Tenemos una alianza!

Nota de autora: Os aviso que desde este capítulo en adelante, la narración irá alternando los puntos de vista de Antonio y Arthur. Me explico; ya habéis visto cómo empezó todo para uno y otro respectivamente, en los capítulos anteriores. Pero ahora, en cada uno de los sucesivos, tomarán la palabra uno y otro según qué párrafos, con el fin de mostrar, simultáneamente, sus impresiones sobre el otro. Para ello y luego de haberlo consultado con mi amiga y beta, he decidido utilizar cursiva para el POV de Arthur, y letra común y corriente para el POV de Antonio, a fin de evitaros confusiones sobre quién está hablando. Por lo mismo, no será necesario utilizar cursiva o negrita para destacar otra cosa, ya que no habrá mayor complejidad en saltos de tiempo u otros recursos narrativos.

Desde ya espero que disfrutéis el capítulo.

* * *

><p>Me había levantado tarde, pues la noche antes salí de bares a beber. Me miré al espejo: las secuelas de mi resaca se marcaban en mis ojeras moradas y la cabeza me martilleaba. Mis manos temblaron cuando cogí mi currículum y lo miré, desolado: ¿Sería suficiente para obtener un nuevo contrato antes de unas semanas? Nunca había permanecido en paro por un periodo prolongado: cada tres meses la empresa nos despedía, cobrábamos el desempleo y nos volvía a contratar, pasado el tiempo legal. Por lo tanto, nunca había sido algo tan definitivo como ahora; este despido tan prematuro me dejaba con un tiempo limitado de cobro. En ese momento, mi situación era precaria y desesperada. Tragué saliva reteniendo las lágrimas; suplicaría al jefe por una segunda oportunidad o mínimo, que me permitiese acabar el mes entero. Sabía que era algo humillante, pero entre mi orgullo y la necesidad, la segunda era más apremiante.<p>

Me duché y me vestí de un modo simple pero funcional, para dar a mi jefe la impresión de ser un empleado eficiente: escogí un pantalón de pinzas negro, un cinturón marrón y una camisa blanca con corbata gris plata. O tal vez debería decir "gris lata", mi suerte últimamente era tan mala, que no daba ni para hojalata. Y no sólo en dinero... ¡Ese guiri cejón! Apreté los puños con coraje y torcí el gesto en una mueca de desagrado: era como una nube de tormenta, que me perseguía dondequiera que estuviese. Parpadeé anonadado, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Estaba más afectado de lo que quería reconocer, por culpa de aquel inglés.

Tomé dos profundas bocanadas de aire y después sonreí forzadamente. Mi mente sopesaba todo lo que diría al encargado de contratar el personal. Mi respiración agitada y el desasosiego que me invadía, me impidieron escuchar los pasos detrás de mí. De pronto, noté que una mano cubría mi boca, y unos brazos me arrastraron unos pasos, hasta la esquina del callejón. Confundido y sorprendido ante la inusitada situación, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente...

_Había estado esperando toda la mañana al empleado que hábilmente logré que despidiesen; sabía que hoy debía recoger su finiquito, pues había ojeado los papeles con su nombre, sin ser descubierto. Llegaba temprano, se notaba su ansiedad. No me agradó ver ese rostro ojeroso, cansado y triste; algo en mi interior se sentía casi culpable, además... ¡Eso estropearía mi plan! Lo aceché tras la esquina y cuando pasó por mi lado distraídamente, le tapé la boca, lo agarré con firmeza y lo arrastré hacia el callejón: no me fue tan difícil como esperaba, ya que el español no había reaccionado; es más, se había plantado frente al hotel y parecía ensimismado, observándolo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, como si no lo viese realmente. Retiré mi mano de su boca para cubrirle los ojos con ella, antes de que me viese, me acerqué a su oído y notando cómo se estremecía, le susurré con voz burlona: - ¿Me recuerdas,"bitch"?_

- ¡Eres tú hijo de la gran...! - La mano que antes cubría mis ojos juguetonamente, se apresuró a taparme la boca, mientras una voz me chistaba al oído, para que no hiciese ruido:

_- Shuuuuuhh, tranquilo, tranquilo. No queremos alarmar a la gente, right? Sólo escucha - ¡Ahhhhhh! - Di un alarido de dolor, intentando liberar mi mano del mordisco del español, que no me soltaba: - Bloody hell! Stupid spaniard! - Maldije. Me costaba mantenerme lo suficientemente sereno para no aflojar mi agarre, dejándolo libre, ya que el castaño se empeñaba en dificultarme la tarea, revolviéndose incesantemente. _Noté en mi boca el sabor de la sangre de esa piel tan suave ... ¡¿Qué porras estaba pensando?! ¡Sólo debía concentrarme en liberarme de él cuanto antes! Apreté los dientes y seguí pataleando como un poseso. Logré asestarle un codazo en el estómago y el rubio se dobló un poco por el dolor. ¡Bien! Pensé que me desharía fácilmente del hooligan: su contraataque me demostró que estaba equivocado. En ese instante, sentí una molesta presión contra mi delicada entrepierna; me empiné un poco tratando de evitarla, pero la rodilla del inglés no me lo permitió. Arthur aferró mi cuello bruscamente con una mano, dificultándome la respiración. Sujeté su muñeca con mis dos manos: ¡No permitiría que ese guiri pensase que estoy intimidado! Me reí al comprobar la marca de mis dientes en su mano: le había dañado un poco en mi apresurada defensa. Mi voz sonó ronca y estrangulada, pero el tono de guasa era innegable:

- ¡Gritas como una chica escandalizada! ¿Es que nunca has peleado como un macho? - Escuché cómo el inglés me chistaba exasperado, y con una sonrisa tensa continúe provocándolo: - ¿Por qué atacas por la espalda y encima llamándome puta? ¿Eres tan nenaza, que no sabes insultar como un hombre? Pese a mi voz ahogada por la crispada mano de Arthur, que apretaba con saña mi cuello, añadí, con tono divertido:

- Antes, al morderte, pude escuchar insultos más duros. Lástima que la voz te saliera tan aguda por el dolor ... ¿Quién es la puta ah -o - r-a? - El último sonido salió distorsionado de mi garganta oprimida. Sabía que había hablado más de la cuenta, considerando mi incómoda situación, pero me era imposible reprimirme. La rodilla del inglés se clavó más en mi zona íntima, haciendo que se me saltaran las lágrimas. Mi oreja empezó a palpitar: ¡Me la estaba mordiendo! La falta de aire y mi escasa voluntad, hicieron que me pudiese controlar para no gritar por el dolor; sólo emití gruñidos sordos ... ¡No le daría el gusto de escucharme gritar!

_No podía contenerme, se me hacía imposible resistirme a provocar un poco más a ese spaniard ... ¡Era tan fácil azuzarlo! Aunque tenía ganas de burlarme de sus insultos, le hablé con voz pausada, ya que necesitaba que me prestaste atención y aceptase mi proposición: - Te ofrezco un trabajo mejor que ése. - Solté su cuello y señalé hacia el hotel con el dedo índice, para enfatizar mis palabras: - ¡En ese hotel te explotaban! Yo vi tu potencial y te daré una oportunidad inigualable.- Noté que el español se relajaba entre mis brazos y miraba pasmado hacia donde yo señalaba; su cerebro tardaría en procesar la información, pero al menos podríamos mantener una charla formal. El castaño volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia mí con expresión interrogante, y sin parpadear volvió a mirar al hotel. Y así sucesivamente: su cabeza se ladeaba del hotel a mí y de mí al hotel frente a él. Suspiré suavemente al ver que me daba la espalda para mirar el lugar donde había trabajado y froté mi rubia cabeza, intentando calmarme: ¡No podía sacarlo del trance! Repentinamente, el español me preguntó incrédulo:_

- ¿Que tú no me vas a explotar? ¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Acaso vas a vender mis órganos? Porque estás tratando de secuestrarme y deduzco que no te caigo bien.

_El castaño se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa sombría, y con su dedo índice dio suaves golpecitos en mi torso, como amenazándome. Su voz sonó dolida:_

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que trabajaré para ti? ¡Tú has arruinado mi vida, que era simple pero feliz! ¡No te quiero volver a ver!

_Enarqué una de mis gruesas cejas al ver que el rostro de Antonio parecía contraerse conteniendo... ¿El llanto? Y su mano temblaba. No sé que pasaría por su cabeza, pero algo debía hacer. Puse mi mano sobre el hombro del español en un gesto reconfortante, que captó su atención. ¡Bien, es lo único que necesitaba, que me atendiese!_

Estaba confuso y dolido; nada bueno podría proponerme el causante de mi desdicha. Lo había hecho a propósito, con saña, como un juego en el que se divertía cruelmente. ¿Qué pretendía ahora conmigo? ¿No había tenido suficiente con reírse de mí y humillarme? Me costaba mantener el control y no golpear a ese inglés de sonrisa arrogante, para desahogarme. Las lágrimas me picaban en los ojos; no sabía si de coraje o sobrepasado por todos los sentimientos que me abrumaban. ¡Kirkland era como una insidiosa maldición, que se desataba con su mera presencia! Entonces una mano se posó sobre mi hombro, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Contemplé la sonrisa tan cordial que el inglés me dedicaba, casi angelical y me estremecí: me provocaba más escalofríos que esa sonrisa ladeada, tan habitual en él.

_Mantuve mi expresión apacible, pero necesitaba divertirme un poco más antes de corregir mis modales. Suelo comportarme como un caballero inglés ... ¡Pero no puedo mantener la compostura con él cerca! Me acerqué unos centímetros, mirándolo fijamente, y respondí con voz amable: - Eres una buena puta ... - Esquivé por poco el puño del español, que casi se estampó contra mi rostro: - ¡No voy a despiezarte ni a vender tus órganos! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que soy Jack el Destripador? ¡Tienes ideas tan descabelladas y paranoicas! - Reí, hasta que el golpe contra el suelo me hizo cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrí, ya estaba forcejeando con el castaño encima. A pesar de la situación adversa, recordé que no debía desviarme del objetivo y conseguiría a Antonio, costase lo que costase. Respiré agitadamente; aún continuábamos luchando y esto no iba nada bien... Shit! "Situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas" pensé y retomé mi oferta persuasivamente, sin darle lugar a rechazarla: - ¡Te pagaré por anticipado! ¡Sólo debes hacerte pasar por mi esposa ...! - Grité a pleno pulmón. Abrí enormemente los ojos: ¿Por qué justo cuando tienes que decir algo embarazoso, sobreviene el silencio? __A pesar de ello, el castaño detuvo la trifulca y parecía haberse calmado un poco con aquellas palabras. Nuestros cuerpos estaban entrelazados, con los brazos y piernas enredados. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, que nuestros alientos se entremezclaban. Era agradable rozar su piel, cálida; si aceptaba mi propuesta, sería una buena espo ... ¡En qué rayos pensaba! Parpadeé confuso; me estaba sonrojando con esas ideas ... ¡A-además su aliento olía a alcohol!_

_Antonio me cogió bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa; sus manos temblaban levemente de ira o impotencia. Me miró intimidante y sonrió sombríamente, haciéndome estremecer; no supe si fue por el temor o esa extraña sensación de estar luchando por dominarlo. Mi situación era comprometida, pero era yo quien lo tenía en mis manos y no él a mí. El español se acercó lentamente a mi rostro con una sonrisa tensa, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda; mis latidos se aceleraron y un sonrojo leve tiñó mis mejillas, al sentir la cálida caricia de su aliento sobre mi cuello y su voz grave en mi oído:_

- No me casaría contigo ni borracho. Tampoco fingiría ser una mujer; mucho menos tu esposa ... ¡Eso sería muy humillante! ¡ Y yo no soy una nenaza, como tú!

_No pensaba dejarle continuar con sus dudas sobre mi virilidad, pero no podía provocarlo demasiado o lo perdería. Era tozudo e impulsivo, pero tan adorablemente ingenuo, que cumplía perfectamente con los requisitos para llevar a cabo el papel de mi prometida.__Le respondí sereno, como si estuviese regañando a un cachorro travieso: - Yo no soy el que muerde como un chucho pulgoso.- Sin poder ocultar el matiz de burla en mi voz, añadí: - ¿Eso lo consideras "de hombres"?_

_Antonio se levantó lentamente, mirándome con desconfianza. Al ver que me rodeaba, examinándome con precaución, no pude evitar sonreír divertido y preguntarle con sorna: - ¿Me estás olisqueando? Te recuerdo que esto no es una pelea de territorio para comprobar quién es el macho dominante; somos humanos y civilizados. Al menos yo no soy tan irreflexivo ... ¡Te falta mear el terreno!_

_Su mirada dolida me recordó a un cachorro que mete el rabo entre las piernas y gruñe, sintiéndose amenazado._

- ¡No te acerques a mí! ¿Estás demente? Exiges algo que ni tú mismo podrías cumplir. Pero escúchame bien, Kirkland: Ni me vas a acoger como un perro sin hogar, ni me vas a casar vestido de novia: ¿¡Entiendes!? - Noté la expresión levemente decepcionada del inglés y en ese momento, recordé que mi situación era desesperada. Posiblemente no recuperaría ni el trabajo y entre humillarme ante mi jefe o ante Arthur ... la adrenalina del momento me impidió pensarlo claramente, incitándome a añadir: - Necesito el dinero, pero... - Mi sonrisa se tensó siniestra y señalé amenazante al inglés: - ¡Te reto a que tú te vistas de mujer y si puedes soportarlo, aceptaré tu propuesta! - Me crucé de brazos y me erguí en toda mi estatura para parecer más imponente: - No me vendo sólo por dinero, como una prostituta. - Sentencié orgulloso.

_- What the fuck?! - Me mordí la lengua. Por provocarlo tanto ahora él se atrevía a desafiarme. Hells! ¡Me lo había buscado! Miré directamente a su rostro, esperando verlo dolido o resentido, pero no... Era pura determinación._

_Nuestros ojos destellaron peligrosamente; el choque de nuestras miradas hizo saltar chispas. Esto debió producirme algún cortocircuito en el cerebro, cuando me escuché decir con total confianza: - Acepto el reto, esposa mía ¡Hemos firmado una alianza! - ¿Por qué no podía resistirme a competir contra aquel inútil? - No era un reto intelectual contra aquel inocente, sino algo más primitivo: un afán de ganarle y verlo derrotado, demostrando quién se impone. Me estaba acostumbrando demasiado a este juego, sin saber qué consecuencias podría acarrearme..._

* * *

><p>Nota final: En respuesta a lo que varias mencionaron, sobre cortar la escena del bar, precisamente lo hice por mantener el misterio, ya que si bien habéis leído en el POV de Antonio esa escena: "La parte más delicada" del plan de Arthur, era exasperarlo de tal manera que pareciese que éste lo estaba atacando u hostigando, y al llenar cada formulario de reclamos, con el detonante de tirarle la gaseosa encima, convencer a los jefes de despedir a Antonio. También, como veis, empieza ya una interacción conjunta entre ambos protagonistas.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar, seguir y favoritos.


	4. ¡Ven, chucho, que te achucho!

Nota de la autora: Por si fuese necesario, repetiré la advertencia en cada capítulo. Tal como os lo dije en el capítulo anterior, la narración irá alternando los puntos de vista de Antonio y Arthur. Por esta razón y como tomarán la palabra uno y otro según qué párrafos, con el fin de mostrar, simultáneamente, sus impresiones sobre el otro, he decidido utilizar cursiva para el POV de Arthur, y letra común y corriente para el POV de Antonio, a fin de evitaros confusiones sobre quién está hablando. Además, no será necesario utilizar cursiva o negrita para destacar otra cosa, ya que no habrá mayor complejidad en saltos de tiempo u otros recursos narrativos.

Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, tomábamos unas copas en un bar, mientras tapeábamos. Al contrario de lo que podría pensarse, la charla no era distendida sino tensa, pues ultimábamos los términos del contrato. En mi caso, le sacaría a aquel inglés hasta la paga que guardaba de pequeño en la hucha de cerdito. ¡Mis servicios no eran baratos! Dando un largo trago a mi vaso de vino, sonreí interiormente mientras lo escuchaba. Lo humillaría mucho, antes de ceder a cualquier cosa y llevarme los ahorros de toda su vida.<p>

_Intenté explicarle con seriedad cuál sería su crucial papel en mi plan para obtener la herencia. Realmente, este español parecía carecer de compostura: _

_- Seré directo: si en algo das la talla para hacerte pasar por mi prometida ante mi familia y ayudarme a obtener la herencia, es en que eres tan simple que nadie pensara que finges nada._

_No me gustó la sonrisa del castaño, y mucho menos su desparpajo al replicarme:_

- Nunca finjo en la cama... ¡Así que no me oirás gemir!

_Antonio me hizo un guiño confiado, insinuando que solo él daba la talla en esos temas. Puso una expresión atrayentemente inocente y con un tono tan alegre como deshinibido, agregó, sacándome los colores: _

- Además, no parece que puedas mover bien las caderas al bailar. Dudo de que esas escurridas caderas se muevan bien la intimidad ...

_Me miró con descaro, alzando una ceja apreciativamente y provocándome con esa actitud tan orgullosa y apasionada al expresarse. Golpeé la mesa con el puño: ¿¡Qué se creía ese spaniard!? _

Sonreí orgullosamente por el asalto ganado, y más cuando lo escuché decir, fuera de sí:

_- ¡No digas cosas tan bochornosas en público! No des nada por sentado ... O no podrás sentarte cómodo en un buen tiempo.- Sonreí con gesto arrogante: - ¿Me estás provocando para que te demuestre cómo te hago gritar por más? - La risa del español me hizo sonrojar; me sentía ridículo por competir con él hasta el extremo de decir cosas tan vergonzosas y fuera de lugar: - Damn it! - Siseé exasperado._

- ¿Ya estás borracho, Arthur? Te veo muy rojo. Debes acostumbrarte a que te diga cosas íntimas.- Arqueé mi ceja y añadí: - Si no practicamos no saldrá natural, y no parecerá real.

_- No estoy del todo borracho o no me abochornaría de escucharte. ¿Cuántas veces te he repetido que debes guardar la compostura? ¡Que mi prometida es una dama y no una fulana cualquiera! No puedes decir ordinarieces como si nada y menos delante de mi familia.- El español me guiñó un ojo pícaramente, haciéndome estremecer, entre regocijado y molesto._

- Ser educada y todo eso es la segunda parte, pero primero te toca a ti: Alice, estás tan buena, que este perrito chupetearía tus huesitos.- Me reí ante el gesto iracundo del inglés.

_- My name is Arthur Kirkland! Stupid spaniard! No vas a roer ningunos huesos.- La risa del español me crispó._

- No, tienes razón; sólo voy a hincarle el diente a tu herencia y llevarme una buena tajada. - Fingiendo un tono distraído, le di una palmadita en la espalda y añadí: - No hace falta que marques el terreno; en mi contrato no entra que juegue con tu perrito caliente, ni que me lo coma entero. - Me relamí goloso y sonreí divertido por ver al rubio, que parecía un tomate parlante. De pronto, sentí algo húmedo en la cara y escuché la ahogada voz del inglés, imprecándome; su pinta de cerveza ahora chorreaba por mis mejillas. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa; Arthur me había escupido la cerveza en el rostro, sobrepasado por la impresión. Me debatía entre reír o enojarme; ¿se había puesto así sólo por unas palabras subidas de tono, que le dije en broma? No lo habría tomado en serio ¿O sí? Arthur intentaba guardar la compostura, pero le sería difícil con ese bigote de espuma blanca. Mis hombros temblaron intentando contener las carcajadas, hasta que rompí a reír con fuerza, mientras me limpiaba con la servilleta.

_- Sólo preciso que sonrías, te comportes y sepas andar como una dama. No necesitas abrir la boca, ni para hablar ni para el s-se-sex ... -Golpeé la mesa, exasperado: - ¡Tú me entiendes! - Por su rostro desconcertado, pensé que no me había entendido ..._

Le repliqué con voz seria y falsamente resignada, pero la burla se reflejaba en mi rostro: - Lo sé, Arthur. Es cosa de dinero, un trato sin intimidad: todo un montaje sin montárselo.- El inglés me miró sin fiarse del doble sentido de mis palabras. Con tono risueño, agregué: - Me gustaría ser tu cartera, para que metas la mano y saques lo que quieras.

_- Esto no va a funcionar - Murmuré, gimiendo abatido. Reposé la frente en mi mano y suspiré, observando el líquido derramado de mi pinta sobre la mesa y el rostro de Antonio. En ese momento, el español volvió a darme unas palmaditas en la espalda y en cuanto levanté la mirada, me soltó._

- Queremos que esto salga bien, así que habrá que practicar: ¿Te estudio o te trabajo?- Arqueé una ceja con expresión interrogante, mirando al inglés. Mi labio inferior temblaba por la risa contenida.

_- Voy a usarte y me lucraré a fondo contigo. Así que deja de reírte o te tocará llorar después cuando te beneficie._

- Arthur, no me calientes. Recuerda que anulaste la reserva del hotel... -Eché una ojeada significativa a la maleta junto al inglés: - No tienes donde pernoctar, salvo que lo hagas en mi cama.- Le sonreí con aire inocente, provocándolo.

_-¿¡Querrás decir en tu CASA?! Shit! ¡No pienso meterme en tu CAMA! ¡Antes duermo en el suelo! - De nuevo un silencio abrumador y todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, con incredulidad o burla. Sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar del bochorno; miré a Antonio, buscando desesperadamente su ayuda. El español sólo me dirigió una mirada confusa y hacía gestos cohibidos, como si quisiera poner distancia conmigo ... ¡Esperaba que dijese algo para salvar la situación! Cuando abrió la boca, suspiré aliviado ... Pero lo que dijo me hizo enrojecer más si cabe, provocando la hilaridad del atento personal:_

- ¡Estás más rojo que la bombilla de un puticlub! Sácame de una duda, Arthur: ¿No te gustan las mujeres? ¿O acaso estás tan borracho que no ves que no soy una? - Parpadeé al notar que se levantaba con la cabeza gacha; su flequillo ensombreciendo sus rasgos y ocultando su rostro de las risotadas que resonaban a su alrededor. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza empleada al coger el asa de la maleta para arrastrarla fuera del lugar. Tragué saliva con fuerza, sintiéndome culpable; era cierto que él había destrozado mi vida, pero verlo así me hizo sentir preocupado e inquieto. Pagué la cuenta y me apresuré a salir tras él: ¿Se me habría pasado la mano? ¿Era tan tímido? No sabía cómo reaccionaría entonces cuando conociese a mis amigos ... ¡Esto no era nada comparado a cuando nos reuníamos los tres! Me encogí al recibir la bocanada de aire frío del exterior, y mi mente se centró en encontrar al mustio inglés.

_Anduve por las desoladas calles y suspiré desanimado : ¿Por qué me había afectado tanto que ese español inútil no me respaldase cuando quedé en evidencia? No tenía respuestas y acababa de perder mi única oportunidad de cumplir con el reto antes que mis hermanos. Escuché el ruido monótono de las ruedas de la maleta contra el asfalto y me sentí muy solo. Debería buscar un hostal o algún lugar para pernoctar. Aún seguía inmerso en mis cavilaciones, cuando oí unos pasos apresurados que me alertaron y antes de girarme, Antonio me había echado el brazo sobre los hombros con total confianza. Me gustaría pensar que mi táctica de marcharme ofendido funcionó para atraerlo, pero no podía negarlo ... no lo había planeado. Creo que en mi interior, lo que más temía era la indiferencia de Antonio y esa sensación de soledad que me abrumaba... ¡Pero era porque no podía regresar sin haber encontrado una pareja o alguien que fingiese serlo! El gesto del español y su animada charla me hicieron sonreír; Antonio se comportaba como si el malentendido del bar nunca hubiese enturbiado nuestra, ya complicada, relación. Sintiéndome reconfortado, decidí no dar más vueltas al asunto._

Me fijé en cómo Arthur se relajaba paulatinamente, conforme le contaba anécdotas de mi pasado trabajo. Me pareció ver una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios, cuando declaré: - Te vienes a mi casa esta noche: ¿Dónde ibas, solo y con la maleta? - Arqueé una ceja, mirándolo divertido: - Pareces un perrito vagabundo que busca un hogar y me has hecho buscarte, pero no pienso adoptarte.

_Fruncí el ceño: ¿Es que aquel bocazas tenía que cargarse el buen momento con su chanza? Lo apunté con un dedo y repliqué, fuera de mí: - ¡No soy un perro! ¡No estoy extraviado! - Desvié la mirada, sintiendo que me sonrojaba: -Y ... n - nadie te pidió que me buscases.- Mi respiración se agitó al sentir el abrazo mimoso del español. De pronto noté que ... ¡Me estaba dando palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza! _

- ¡Buen chico! Tranquilo, cachorrito, ya no estás sólo; te voy a dejar dormir conmigo.- Rompí a reír con los aspavientos del inglés, que intentaba infructuosamente apartarme de su lado. Me gustaba ver su rostro sonrojado y la mirada intensa de esos ojos verdes. Su grito exasperado me dejó sordo:

_- ¡¿Dónde ves un chucho?! Fuck you! - Levanté mi dedo medio y lo miré, furibundo. Le sonreí con malicia al recordarle su situación: - ¡Tú eres mi esposa! Más te vale que no lo olvides y además ... - En ese momento, sentí la suave caricia en mi mejilla y vi su rostro sonriente. No supe si seguir enfurruñado o devolverle la sonrisa: ¡Cómo me desconcierta este spaniard! Opté por mirarle fijamente, sin exteriorizar ningún sentimiento. Un brusco movimiento me sacó de mis pensamientos: Antonio me había cogido por un brazo y tiraba de mí en dirección a una calle adyacente, casi arrastrándome, mientras me decía atropelladamente:_

- ¡Démonos prisa, vivo a dos calles de aquí! Ten en cuenta que es mi casa y tendrás que cumplir mis normas: No puedes alborotar, romper mobiliario, correr descalzo y ...

_Rodé los ojos al escuchar las sandeces del español, aunque más parecían las típicas recomendaciones de una madre. Estaba claro que no tenía muchas normas en su casa... De lo contrario, las enumeraría de memoria y hablando con severidad._

Sonreí al ver el portal de mi piso: saqué las llaves y corrí hacia la entrada, seguido de cerca por mi invitado. Me detuve en seco y me giré hacia él, captando su atención. Mi tono de voz sonó severo y lo señalé con el dedo para enfatizar mis palabras: - Si te ladra el perro de la vecina, no le chistes ni hagas ruido ... - Hice una pausa dramática y agregué: - ¡Es una mala bestia! - Me reí para mis adentros al verlo palidecer.

_Nada más detenerse el ascensor y tal como me avisó el español, escuché los frenéticos ladridos del animal. La puerta que estaba a mis espaldas se abrió, mientras Antonio aún trajinaba contra la cerradura. Miré con respeto al animal: casi lo imaginaba como al cancerbero, el can del averno. Entonces, sentí las pequeñas patitas en mi pierna y noté que el caniche me lamía la mano, cariñoso. La dueña me sonrió agradablemente; al igual que su mascota, llevaba un lazo rosa en el pelo. Antonio saludó con un jovial gesto de la mano y una sonrisa afectuosa, mientras yo acariciaba el suave pelaje blanco del chucho. Elevé la vista hasta la dueña y la saludé con un escueto: "Hello", antes de que ella tirara del perrito hacia el ascensor. Entramos en la casa y escuché la risa de Antonio, mientras cerraba la puerta._

- ¡Le caes bien a la fiera! Supongo que entre "vosotros" os comprendéis.- Añadí pensativo: - Realmente ese perro me tiene manía y busca mi atención ... - Las palabras secas del inglés me desconcertaron.

_- No es el único.- Dije con cierto cinismo, que el español no captó. _

_Su piso no era muy grande, pero estaba ordenado, limpio y me fijé más detalladamente: estaba bien distribuido y resultaba coqueto._

Observé atónito cómo el español pasaba por mi lado y se tiraba sobre el sofá. Tartamudeando, pregunté: - ¿D - dónde duermo yo? El español me señaló el pasillo:

- El último cuarto, las sábanas están cambiadas de ayer, para la dama.

_Fruncí el entrecejo y me crucé de brazos, proyectando una sombra amenazante sobre el español. Antonio me miró indiferente, cuando enojado, le pregunté: - ¿Qué dama? No veo ninguna mujer._

Le repliqué con una suave sonrisa: - Querida Alice: si continúas con los trastornos de personalidad nunca te aclararás y tus planes no se realizarán; ¿Recuerdas quién hace ahora de mujer?

El inglés se echó sobre mí con todo su peso y se acomodó en el sofá. ¡Qué digo! Terminó de encajarse, que no acomodarse ... ¡Era imposible estar cómodos! Estábamos muy apretados: nuestras extremidades entrelazadas y su espalda tan apegada contra mi pecho, que noté el movimiento acompasado de su respiración.

_Respondí airadamente al español, que no se iba del sofá: - Estamos en un lugar privado y no voy a fingir nada. - La risa de Antonio me hizo balancear incómodamente, pues el cuerpo bajo el mío se retorcía a carcajadas._

Sonreí y rodeando su cintura, le susurré al oído con voz grave: - Se nota que buscas más intimidad conmigo.

_Me quedé helado ante el gesto cariñoso y el suave beso en mi nuca, que me hizo estremecer: - What the fuck?!_

Estreché más mi abrazo y al notar que se tensaba, se dibujó en mis labios una sonrisa vencedora, que el inglés no vio: - ¿No quieres irte a la cama? ¿Prefieres dormir junto a mí? - Le di un suave lametón y susurré en su oído: - Déjame abrazarte: es mi casa y mis normas. Si no quieres esto, ve a dormir a la habitación.

_Alcé las cejas: ¡Parecíamos un matrimonio discutiendo! Y aunque no podía ser, ese abrazo estrecho y el escaso espacio, me agradaban e incomodaban por igual. Perdiendo la paciencia, repliqué: - No soy yo quien se irá a la habitación. No soy una chica, ésta es tu casa y puedo dormir en el sofá, así que ... ¡Largoooo! - Intenté zafarme de su abrazo, pero era inútil. Comprobé con pánico que estaba apresado y el cuerpo bajo el mío, se incorporaba. Lo siguiente que vi eran mis pies flotando sobre el suelo y no es que levitara: ¡Aquel idiota me cargaba como a una damisela! Me aferré a su cuello, maldiciendo, pataleando y gritando: - Stop! Fuck you, stupid Spaniard!  
><em>  
><em>El castaño ni se inmutaba; continuaba sonriendo tontamente de camino al cuarto, como si disfrutase de la situación. En un momento de desesperación, mordí su cuello con saña y tiré del cabello de su nuca. Escuché complacido su grito dolorido, después caí bruscamente sobre algo blando. Parpadeé un par de veces, ubicándome; vi las lágrimas saltadas del español (seguramente de dolor) y comprobé que me encontraba en su cama. Enseguida miré a Antonio y observé horrorizado la marca en su bronceado cuello; era como un chupetón amoratado ... ¡Si parecía que habíamos tenido una noche de pasión desenfrenada! Me sonrojé al escuchar su voz, entrecortada por la rápida respiración y el esfuerzo de cargarme.<em>

- ¡Eres una deslenguada y arisca, pero encima de que te ofrezco mi cama, me agredes! No valoras que te ayude y te deje dormir en mi casa.- Entrecerré los ojos, molesto; aún me dolía el tirón de cabello y me palpitaba el bocado. Todo rastro de cordialidad había desaparecido de mi voz, que ahora sonó con tono autoritario: - Arthur, dormiré en mi cama. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca e irte mañana.

_Sentí que todo se caía: ¿Era por el plan perdido o por esas dolorosas palabras? Me quedé estático y observé como Antonio se acostaba a mi lado, dándome la espalda. Era como si yo no existiera o peor, como si me ignorase. Cuando mis pies tocaron el frío suelo, sentí un escalofrío. Mi momento de melancolía se rompió al oír el suave ronquido. Me desplacé hacia su vera y lo observé en silencio. Dormía con una sonrisa plácida, abrazando la almohada. Parecía un tonto e inocente, pero se veía tan indefenso y tierno, que me eché a su lado. Aproveché que estaba profundamente dormido para abrazarme a su cálido torso y escuchando su respiración sosegada, me sumí en el sueño._


	5. ¡No es lo que parece!

Nota de la autora: Por si fuese necesario, repetiré la advertencia en cada capítulo. Tal como os lo dije en el capítulo anterior, la narración irá alternando los puntos de vista de Antonio y Arthur. Por esta razón y como tomarán la palabra uno y otro según qué párrafos, con el fin de mostrar, simultáneamente, sus impresiones sobre el otro, he decidido utilizar cursiva para el POV de Arthur, y letra común y corriente para el POV de Antonio, a fin de evitaros confusiones sobre quién está hablando. Además, no será necesario utilizar cursiva o negrita para destacar otra cosa, ya que no habrá mayor complejidad en saltos de tiempo u otros recursos narrativos.

Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos perezosamente y sentí unos cálidos brazos que me envolvían ... Fruncí el ceño: ¡No soy un peluche! Parpadeé, enfocando mi vista mientras bostezaba: el inglés dormía plácidamente, y era él quien me tenía tan sujeto a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo, con los puñitos cerrados como si fuese un niño. Me enderecé un poco y alcé una ceja: Arthur no me soltaba, pero yo tampoco pude o no quise apartarme de la tibieza de ese dulce abrazo; por el contrario, me acerqué un poco más, contemplándolo detenidamente: su expresión serena, enmarcada por esos cabellos rubios y rebeldes ... parecían tan suaves ... reprimí mi impulso de revolverlos. Una sutil sonrisa curvaba sus sonrosados labios; sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas por el calor y su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, al compás de su respiración sosegada ... ¡Parecía un angelito dormido! Mi sonrisa se amplió enternecida: ¡Era tan diferente cuando estaba despierto! Entrecerrando mis ojos, deposité un pequeño beso en su frente. Me levanté cuidadosamente para no despertarlo y me fui hacia el baño. La noche anterior había besado su nuca con la única intención de incomodarlo y echarlo de mi sofá. Pero ahora no podía simplemente despertarlo y dejarlo en la puerta de la calle ... No tenía corazón de hacerlo ... ¡Y menos después de ver que había dormido abrazado a mí! Ese gesto me pareció demasiado adorable por parte del cejón gruñón. Me metí en la ducha, canturreando alegremente.<p>

_Había fingido dormir, y creo que la vergüenza de hacerlo se marcaba en mi rostro. Me había quedado observando al español dormido; su cuerpo estaba lindamente tendido sobre las blancas sábanas,que contrastaban con el delicioso tono de su piel. Súbitamente, me percaté de lo que había hecho: abrí enormemente los ojos y mi cuerpo se tensó: estaba abrazando a Antonio como si fuese un muñeco ... mejor dicho ... ¡Como si fueseMI muñeco! Por un momento pensé en lo ridículo que me sentiría si él despertase y me viese, por lo que intenté alejarme tanto como me lo permitiese la cama,pero encontré tan frío el sitio donde el castaño no estaba ... que volví a mi anterior posición y lo sujeté con más mimo, susurrando: - Only mine ...- Sonreí; después de todo tal vez no me incomodaba tanto. Pestañeé sorprendido cuando me asió por la camisa, estrechándome contra él. Contuve la respiración por un momento, para no hacer el más mínimo ruido que delatase que estaba despierto. Pero al sentir su rodilla rozando contra mi intimidad, jadeé sin poder evitarlo. Me estaba despertando esa zona tan sensible, que amanece alzada ... El castaño pareció detener su respiración y me mordí la lengua: ¿Lo habría notado? Mantuve mi gesto sereno, sintiendo que me acaloraba; mis mejillas ardían y quise desaparecer: no sólo lo había notado, sino que... ¡Ese idiota me había abrazado y me mecía como a un bebé! ¿Pensaría que tenía una pesadilla? ¡Qué vergüenza, siempre se las arreglaba para abochornarme! Sin embargo, no me resistí, ya que me agradaba ese contacto. Anoche, cuando salí molesto del bar, me buscó y me siguió hasta alcanzarme ... ¿Quizás se ablandaba esta vez también? Cerré los ojos cuando él se removió; me desesperaba el tiempo que tardaba en desperezarse: ¿Qué esperaba para despertarme y decirme que me largara? Mantuve mis párpados cerrados en la pantomima, pero entonces sentí ese sutil contacto de sus labios en mi frente: ¿¡Qué rayos hacía!? ¿Eran besucones por naturaleza los españoles? ¿O sólo cariñosos? Escuché sus pasos alejándose y entreabrí los ojos; se había levantado ... exhalé un profundo suspiro, relajándome; me sentía menos solo con él a mi lado, pero sus labios me turbaban demasiado. Supongo que es lo normal cuando te besa otro hombre, como si fueses un familiar, un amigo o ... Preferí no pensarlo._

Mientras me duchaba, escuché el ruido chirriante de la mampara al abrirse. Me giré, vislumbrando una sombra amenazante entre el vapor, como si fuese un asesino en medio de la niebla. Pero al reconocerlo, sonreí y saludé: - ¡Buenos días, Arthur! - En ese momento, un grito espeluznante me ensordeció. El inglés tenía la cara muy roja; parecía haber visto un fantasma, y retrocedía a una velocidad pasmosa.

_- Fuck you, stupid spaniard! Damn it!: - Me cubrí los ojos con las manos, pero aguanté poco sin mirar ... ¡El impúdico español exhibía sus vergüenzas ante mí con total naturalidad! Intenté moverme, sin éxito: estaba paralizado ante ese cuerpo esculpido y atlético, que había captado toda mi atención. Me mordí el labio; las gotas de agua resbalaban por su bronceada anatomía en un sinuoso recorrido, delineando sugerentemente cada uno de sus contornos. Estiré un poco mi otra mano con ademán de apartarlo, pero mi intención era tocarlo ... esa piel húmeda y brillante ... seguramente sería cálida, suave, resbaladiza al tacto y ... Repentinamente, noté que una mano tibia me tocaba la frente y entrecerré los ojos; en ese momento, escuché su voz con tono serio, preguntándome ... ¡Lo más absurdo que había escuchado! Al abrirlos, me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Antonio frente a mi rostro. Sonreí irónico, sin comprender la razón, pero que alguien tuviese ese genuino interés por mí, había despertado un extraño calor en mi interior. Definitivamente, el vaho del baño y el olor del champú que desprendía el cuerpo desnudo de Antonio a tan escasa distancia, me estaban afectando._

Lo miré, preocupado por su estado: se había quedado con la vista fija, sin parpadear y no reaccionaba. Me acerqué a él y le toqué la frente, notando que cerraba los ojos; ¿tendría fiebre? Le pregunté: - Arthur: ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? ¿Te encuentras bien? - Por toda respuesta, sacudió frenéticamente su rubia cabeza en un gesto de negación y apartó mi mano de un manotazo, como si le hubiese quemado. Parpadee incrédulo: ¿Qué le pasaba?

_Comencé a hiperventilar; sentí que mi corazón latía acelerado y podría asegurar que se me había evaporado hasta la última neurona... Cuando conseguí desviar la mirada del imponente español que estaba enfrente de mí, noté que mis ojos ardían lacrimosos: ¡No había parpadeado ni una sola vez mientras permanecía petrificado, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, fijos en Antonio! En aquel ambiente húmedo ... ¡Casi se me secan de tanto mirarlo! Despegué mi espalda de la pared, lo que produjo un audible sonido; estaba adherida a los mosaicos por el abundante vapor: ¡Un poco más y me derrito entero! (Que mi cerebro ya lo estaba) Suelo ser muy pudoroso, por lo que estas actitudes desinhibidas y esa forma de exponer el cuerpo, me desconcertaban demasiado ... Abrí la boca, pero ni siquiera pude balbucear; me había quedado embelesado... ¡Y no era por su sonrisa boba! N - ni por esa mirada expresiva, curiosa y ... ¿preocupada? de esos intensos ojos verdes ... ¡Y ... por supuesto que tampoco ese cálido contacto de su mano! Sólo era su mano en mi frente, pero ... ¡Me estaba tocando! Oh Shit! ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Quizás estaba confundido, porque nunca antes había recibido esa atención tan espontánea como desinteresada ... ¡Pero la culpa era de ese español, que me desconcierta y desespera a partes iguales! Pierdo el control ante sus continuas provocaciones, actuando tontamente y respondiendo a ellas ... ¡Como si estuviese borracho! En ese momento, sentí que mis mejillas se encendían y mi entrepierna tiraba de la tela de mi pantalón ... ¡Claro, si la sangre no estaba en mi fundido cerebro, en algún sitio debía estar!; se agolpaba en dos sitios y ninguno era el correcto. Necesitaba urgentemente una ducha de agua fría, para bajar mi temperatura ... el calor ya me estaba sofocando. Un jadeo ahogado escapó de mis labios entreabiertos: la escasa distancia a la que se encontraba el español, su aliento tan cerca de mi boca y su voz grave, casi acariciando mi oído, no estaban ayudando mucho. Forcé un tono neutro, seguro de que no podría expresar ninguna frase coherente, y tartamudeé: - P - por favor ... ¿Puedes despejar el baño? No estoy acostumbrado a compartirlo._

Salí de MI baño, pero no por petición del inglés, sino porque ya había terminado y porque era de buena educación atender a las visitas. Pero era él, que se decía "un caballero", quien entró sin preguntar, invadiendo mi intimidad en la ducha. Antes de salir, le susurré en el oído: - Como guste, señorita Kirkland. - Sonriendo, agregué: - Por cierto, recuerde que hoy le toca sacar su lado más femenino. Hace bien en no contemplar hombres en sus momentos íntimos y en casas ajenas. - Reí con ganas al notar su mirada asesina, a juego con su rostro incandescente.

_Escuché cómo cerraba la puerta del baño y sonreí irónicamente, respondiendo por lo bajo en tono malicioso: - Acabas de sacar mi lado más masculino y se acaba de erguir ante ti. Lástima que no lo hayas visto o se te atragantaría la risa ..._

_Después de ducharme, seguía convencido que de continuar con él descuidado español desnudo frente a mí, o si me hubiese tocado solo un poco más de tiempo, habría descargado mi libido con una intensa sesión de actividad física, y eso incluía a Antonio... ¡Me ponía a cien! Nunca antes me había sentido atraído por los hombres, pero todas aquellas tensiones, provocaciones sexuales por imponerse como dominante y los juegos de parejas entre nosotros, se estaban convirtiendo, dentro de mí, en frustración sexual acumulada. Presentía que de seguir incitándome, estallaría toda contra el cuerpo de Antonio. Me estremecí al sentir sobre mis hombros las gotas frías, que resbalaban de mis húmedos cabellos. No dejaba de pensar en él, su expresión, su piel ... What the fuck? ¡Debería aprender a controlarme!_

Levanté mi vista desde el sofá echando una apreciativa ojeada al inglés: llevaba una camisa azul, que contrastaba con su piel blanca y el pelo rubio; la corbata a juego y unos pantalones con pinzas, que lo estilizaban. Realmente, se veía atractivo ... Mi sonrisa se tensó: ¿Atractivo él? Lástima que esa ropa le iba a durar muy poco puesta ... En ese momento, me percaté de la extraña mirada que Arthur me dirigía y me incorporé, acortando la distancia (Como si no hubiese notado que me estaba devorando con los ojos). Prefería no recordar su mirada en el baño, cuando no dejaba de revisar cada milímetro de mi piel como si estuviese en trance. Ahora parecía estar igual, pero su gesto reprobatorio me inquietaba. Me encogí al sentir las manos del inglés sobre mí, tirando del cuello de mi camisa con desesperación. ¿¡Qué intentaba!? ¿¡Arrancármela!? Me aparté, diciendo con tono de broma y un deje de advertencia: - ¡No me arrugues la camisa! - En ese momento, me replicó::

_- Bloody hell! ¡Cubre ese chupetón! ... - Mi voz se diluyó en un murmullo ininteligible. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Había delatado mis pensamientos? Esa marca en el cuello del español, era un mordisco. La respuesta de Antonio me hizo sonrojar furiosamente:_

No entendí la razón de su repentina turbación, pero entre risas y fingiendo inocencia, le pregunté al abochornado inglés: - ¿Por qué quieres cubrirme? ¿Tanto te gusta lo que ves y no lo resistes? ¿O vas a lanzarte sobre mí y romperme la camisa? - Le acusé con un dedo, riéndome de su cara colorada. Me acerqué a él y deslicé ese dedo sobre su torso, sugerente y pausadamente. Después me acerqué a su oreja, rozándola con mis labios, juguetonamente, y poniendo un mechón detrás de su oreja, le susurré: -Todavía no estamos casados, compórtate hasta la boda.- El inglés agitaba su rubia cabeza con frenesí, entre avergonzado y encolerizado.

_¿Qué insinuaba ese pendón sin neuronas? Después de serenarme y poner mis ideas en orden, lo agarré mas fuerte por el maltratado cuello de su camisa y lo acerqué a mi rostro enfrentando nuestras miradas provocadoramente. Con tono frío, le repliqué: - No intento "cubrirte"; me gustan las mujeres para esos menesteres. Lo que quiero es que te cubras ese chupetón del cuello ... - Me azoré al recordar que no era un chupetón ... ¡Me había traicionado el subconsciente! - ¡Q - que no es lo que parece! Un simple bocado ... - El español esbozó una sonrisa demasiado exagerada para mi gusto, que me produjo desconfianza. Pero su respuesta aún más:_

- ¡Perfecto, te vas a vestir de mujer! - Le guiñé un ojo pícaramente, agregando: - A mí también me gustan las mujeres, y aunque tú no tengas buenas caderas ni piernas para lucir un buen vestido, te verás muy femenina. Prefiero las curvilíneas, pero me conformaré conque parezcas una delicada y pálida.

_Fruncí mi entrecejo ante el impertinente español y agregué, con media sonrisa sarcástica: - Tú en cambio sí rellenas bien un traje; con ese trasero y esas piernas torneadas ... ¡Eres la mujer perfecta! - Sin dejarme terminar, se apresuró a decirme:_

- Eso ya lo veremos. Ser mujer es más que sólo vestirse de tal y te recuerdo que tenemos una apuesta. Espero que estés a la altura, cejón mirón: ¿O crees que no noté como mirabas mi cuerpo? - Reí, viendo cómo el inglés gruñía enfurruñado, desviando la mirada.


	6. Para ser bella, ¿hay que ver estrellas?

Nota de autora: Por si fuese necesario, repetiré la advertencia en cada capítulo. Tal como os lo dije en el capítulo anterior, la narración irá alternando los puntos de vista de Antonio y Arthur. Por esta razón y como tomarán la palabra uno y otro según qué párrafos, con el fin de mostrar, simultáneamente, sus impresiones sobre el otro, he decidido utilizar cursiva para el POV de Arthur, y letra común y corriente para el POV de Antonio, a fin de evitaros confusiones sobre quién está hablando. Además, no será necesario utilizar cursiva o negrita para destacar otra cosa, ya que no habrá mayor complejidad en saltos de tiempo u otros recursos narrativos.

Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><em>Me sorprendí cuando escuché que Antonio proclamaba alegremente: - ¡Nos vamos de tiendas! - Lo seguí recelosamente, sin intuir lo que me esperaba. Antonio me animaba a ir tras él, como si yo fuese su mascota, usando palabras dulces. A mí me apetecía ir tras ese bien formado y prieto trasero, que se movía a cada paso del español; era tan redondeado, apetecible y ... ¡En qué estaba pensando, ni que fuese un perro en celo! Me sonrojé ante la idea y aún más cuando Antonio se detuvo frente a una tienda y me llamó, con ese tono cariñoso. Miré con curiosidad hacia el escaparate, pero mi gesto se descompuso al notar que era ... ¡Una tienda de lencería para señoras!<br>_  
>Era cómico, pero a la vez me provocaba algo de ternura ver al gruñón inglés tan adorablemente sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, mientras caminaba tras de mí por las calles: ¡Parecia un cachorro que llevan al veterinario! Seguí azuzándolo con tono guasón: - ¡Ven, guiri: no sea que te pierdas como un gili! - Noté que se rezagaba, en clara señal de molestia por mis palabras ... Sonreí, fingiendo que no me había percatado: ¿Quería mantener las distancias? ¡Pues va a ser que no!: Yo lo dejaría en evidencia. Ahora mi tono se volvió más apasionado: - ¡Ven aquí, vida mía y de mis entretelas! Eres lo más bonito que ha parío madre: ¡No sé cómo no reventó! - Vi el gesto obsceno del inglés y continúe más animado: - ¡No te quedes atrás, turista: No te pierdas esta vista! - Meneé el cuerpo como si estuviese bailando e inexplicablemente, Arthur me seguía con sus ojos verdes fijos ... ¿En el suelo? ¿O tal vez en mi trasero? De todos modos continué con mi monólogo, ya que el inglés seguía ignorándome, como si yo fuese un loco a quien no conoce. Esta vez hice un puchero y con un gesto saleroso de mis manos, le grité: - ¿Qué pasa con esa cara de malas pulgas, corazón mío? ¡Eres mi vía entera, pichurri! ¡Ay que te quiero, mi primor! - Le guiñé un ojo y le mandé un beso. Sonreí de nuevo, canturreando: - Cielitooo: ven prontito, mi amorcito, que te necesito. - El inglés me seguía cabizbajo ... Ya no me escuchaba. Cuando llegamos al destino, señalé efusivamente el escaparate y proclamé a viva voz: - ¡Hemos llegado! En este lugar encontraremos lo que nos ayudará a reavivar el fuego de nuestra pasión, mi amado<p>

Me detuve frente a la tienda femenina e insté al inglés para que se acercase, haciendo un gesto con la mano: - Ven cariño, mira esto.- Me dirigió una mirada asesina ... ¡Pero yo estaba muy animado! Lo más divertido era ver su rostro desencajado frente al escaparate. Tan exagerada fue la reacción del inglés, que la dependienta nos miró a través del cristal y fijó sus ojos en Arthur con expresión de haber visto un depravado: ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar ella, que el turista se vestiría de mujer? Estaba deseando ver su cara cuando le contase que mi acompañante necesitaba ropa. Tiré entusiasmado del brazo de Arthur, arrastrándolo dentro, Se resistía mucho, pero una vez frente a las jóvenes vendedoras, recuperó la compostura: ¡Esto prometía!  
><em><br>Sonreí arrogante, intentando hacerme el interesante ante las dependientas, pero toda mi fachada se desmoronó cuando la que nos atendió, preguntó: - ¿Qué necesitan, caballeros?  
><em>  
>Me apresuré a responder por mi acompañante: - El rubio necesita ropa que le favorezca y realce sus encantos.- Ante la cara de desconcierto de la bonita castaña, agregué con un guiño: - ¡Cosas de mi excéntrico amigo inglés! - Nos echamos a reír escuchando el balbuceo de Arthur:<p>

_Me encontraba tan cohibido, que no coordinaba ni mi lengua para pronunciar aquel idioma: - ¡N - No es cosa mía! El español que me acompaña ... es muy original en sus gustos.- Me sonrojé, desviando la mirada de ese bobo sonriente._

La señorita pasó su vista de uno a otro y añadió en un susurro confidencial: - Juegos eróticos, ya comprendo; síganme al probador, por favor.

_No sabía ni cómo, pero seguí a la dependienta con porte viril y altivo. Me contuve con esfuerzo para no estrellarle el puño en la cara al español, que me echaba jocosas miradas de soslayo. Una vez dentro del estrecho probador, el incómodo silencio se rompió con la voz de la señorita:  
><em>  
>- ¿Qué talla usa? ¿Qué lencería y qué tipo de ropa le gustaría probar? - Ella nos miró alternativamente a uno a otro, esperando respuestas.<p>

_Observé la reacción del español; ante la primera pregunta se encogió de hombros, así que reaccioné antes de que hablase y me vistiese de adolescente, o algo peor ... ¡No podría soportarlo! Mi voz sonó convencida y hasta seria, para esa ocasión delirante en la que estaba: - No sé mi talla, nunca me he vestido como una mujer; disculpe las molestias. - Carraspeé y bajé la voz: - En lo que respecta a preferencias, algo recatado con un toque elegante, no puedo ir de cualquier modo. - La vendedora asintió_ _levemente y se apresuró a salir del probador para buscar lo que más se asemejase a mi gusto ... mejor dicho, lo solicitado._

_Después miré a Antonio y me acerqué lentamente a él, acorralándolo. Podía ver mi sádica sonrisa reflejada en el espejo y la tensa que me dedicaba el español. Me acerqué a su oído y susurré: - Será mejor que salgas de aquí; no es de buena educación ver cambiarse a una dama. Tú mismo me lo suplicarás en el papel de mi mujer cuando estés casado conmigo, porque lo interpretarás para mí en privado..._

El inglés de sonrisa maníaca me dio un empujón y salí despedido por la estrecha puerta del probador. A lo lejos vi a la dependienta, que se aproximaba cargada de ropa y con un ruido de tacones. Sonreí malicioso, aquello le bajaría los humos a la "señorita inglesa", y más cuando conociese a mis amigos. Mis ojos siguieron el trayecto de la dependienta, hasta que se perdió tras la puerta. Enseguida escuché el grito inglés:

_- ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!  
><em>  
>La vendedora salió y le replicó muy amable: - Si nada es de su gusto, le traeré más modelos. Me mordí el labio para no reírme a carcajadas, especialmente al oír su exclamación ahogada:<p>

_- ¡No, gracias! ..._

Lo imaginé con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, mirando las prendas y tirándolas a un lado. Su voz sonó acongojada y aguda:

_- ¡No me probaré todo esto!_

Me acerqué al probador y toqué con los nudillos la puerta cerrada, para captar la atención de Arthur. Le hablé en tono bajo, pero audible: - Estoy esperando ansioso que salgas del armario, rubito. - No hubo réplica, pero su silencio me bastó para reírme.

_Mis manos crispadas manipularon la ropa interior ... ¡Hasta con ligueros, que deseché! En ese momento, me sonrojé al escuchar los golpes en la puerta; ¿Sería la dependienta, con más ropa? Maldije mil veces por lo bajo:- Fucking spaniard! - Le iba a hacer tragarse su orgullo y lo humillaría ... ¡Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto por una herencia! La situación se me había ido de las manos y ahora sufría las consecuencias de mi ambición desmesurada. No sólo por vestirme de mujer, que también, pero me iba a casar con aquel bobo en una farsa._

La voz de Antonio sonó divertida, apremiándome:

- Querido ... ¿Entro y te ayudo?

_Con tono cantarín y jocoso, agregó: _

- Es tu primera vez, igual no sabes cómo entra.

_Respondí irritado, acalorado y viendo mi rostro enrojecido en el espejo: - ¡No es tan difícil meterse esto! ¡Va a entrar por estrecho que sea! - Antonio rió, añadiendo:  
><em>  
>- No lo fuerces, a ver si se rasga y tenemos un disgusto, amor: ¡Sé delicado, que está sin estrenar!<p>

_Gruñí furibundo:- Shut up, idiot! - Aquella conversación era vergonzosa, por no decir menos ... ¡Qué pensaría quien nos oyese!  
><em>  
><em>Desesperado, descarté los más femeninos, colores rosas, los volantes, encajes y estampados ... y me quedé con las manos vacías. Suspiré mirando nuevamente el montón de ropa desechada y decidí escoger uno de los vestidos: era azul con escote a la caja y un cuello alto blanco, simulando una camisa debajo. La falda era lo suficientemente larga como para tapar gran parte de mis piernas. Me lo probé y me miré al espejo con expresión escéptica; ahí comprendí por qué necesitaba sujetador: me hacía bolsas en el torso. Rebusqué entre la lencería hasta dar con un sujetador pequeño, de discreto relleno. Desabroché la cremallera lateral del traje y me puse el sujetador, no sin dificultad, pues no había estado con muchas mujeres antes. Por lo mismo, sabía que si era complicado desabrocharlos, mucho más abrocharlos. Era terriblemente incómodo cómo aquellas tiras, en apariencia delicadas, se ajustaban y se clavaban con saña en mi espalda y hombros: ¡Era una prenda de tortura camuflada bajo un aspecto inofensivo! Estaba seguro de que cuando me quitase aquella incómoda prenda opresora, me dejaría marcas en la piel. Me abroché el vestido y comprobé que quedaba perfecto con aquellos pequeños bultos. No sabía si me estaba sonrojando por la falta de aire del probador, por mi aspecto ridículo, la vergüenza de la situación o por aquel maldito sujetador, que me dificultaba la respiración.<em>

_Salí del probador con mi traje de hombre y doblados en la mano, el vestido y la prenda interior. Antonio me observó con una sonrisa complacida, seguramente de imaginarme con aquella ropa ridícula. Susurré por lo bajo al pasar por la vera del español: - Sólo necesito un traje; prepárate, porque tú necesitarás más ... - Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en mis labios al notar que la suya se borraba._

Tragué saliva con fuerza sintiendo que palidecía; por primera vez fui consciente de la magnitud de mi compromiso. La competición era desigual; Arthur sólo fingiría ser mujer por un día (unas horas, de hecho), y después volaríamos a Londres. Una vez allí, me tocaría vestirme de dama y representar mi papel cada vez que su familia o algún conocido apareciese. Me había quedado mirando al inglés mientras pagaba la cuenta, pero estaba absorto en mis pensamientos. Arthur me sacó de mis cavilaciones cuando chasqueó los dedos ante mis ojos; parpadeé confuso y el inglés sonrió burlonamente, indicándome que ya podíamos salir de la tienda.

La dependienta me miraba fijamente y con voz coqueta, me dijo: - Te has quedado flotando en las nubes al imaginar a tu pareja con ese traje puesto ... - ¡Tu pareja! No estaba tan lejos de la realidad... - Al notar su guiño pícaro, tragué saliva nuevamente y salí tras Arthur, que cargaba la bolsa.

_Sí pensaba que mi suplicio había terminado ahí, me equivocaba de cabo a rabo; nuestro siguiente destino fue un salón de belleza. En esta ocasión, me adelanté a Antonio en solicitar lo que precisaba: - Necesito depilación de axilas y piernas: soy nadador profesional. - Sonreí triunfante: ¡Había evitado que ese atolondrado español contase el cuento de que era para vestirme de mujer! ¡Detesto todo esto! Prefería evitar que las miradas raras e indescifrables recayesen sobre mí. Seguramente, la señorita de la tienda anterior me había imaginado con aquellos vestidos, mientras elegía los que me sentarían mejor. Mis ilusiones se resquebrajaron y mi sonrisa se heló al escuchar a mi espontáneo acompañante:  
><em>  
>- ¡Qué vaaa! - Repliqué, mirando a Arthur. Me volví hacia la señorita y sonriéndole cordialmente, le dije: -Discúlpelo: él es tímido, pero trabaja de travesti y creo que necesita usar maquillaje... ¡Y también depilarse los cepillos sobre los ojos!: - La peluquera era una mujer de unos cuarenta, que llevaba el pelo teñido de un llamativo rosa y recogido en un moño alto. Se acercó al aterrorizado inglés, frunció los repintados labios y entrecerró los ojos, observándolo con gesto especulativo.<p>

_- ¡No voy a depilarme las cejas! - Grité angustiado. Mi voz sonó aguda por el pánico que atenazaba mi garganta. La peluquera, que andaba más pintada que una puerta, avanzó hacia mí mientras yo retrocedía, murmurando como un mantra: - Never, never, never. - _Ella sólo rió, diciendo: - Sí que eres tímido, mi amor. Yo parezco una auténtica mujer ... y no lo soy_.  
><em>  
><em>Me miró de arriba abajo, comiéndome con los ojos y provocándome un escalofrío insano. Las miradas de Antonio y mías coincidieron fugazmente, como si pudiésemos entendernos sin palabras. En mis ojos se leía el horror y el deseo de huir; en los del español se reflejaba el desconcierto, pero éste volvió a mirar con rostro incrédulo a "la peluquera"... ¿O "el peluquero"? ... ¡O lo que fuese "aquello"! Jadeé desesperado: ¿Es que no tenía instinto de supervivencia para escabullirse de situaciones peligrosas ... o anormales? Miré significativamente hacia la puerta y luego a Antonio, con expresión suplicante; esperaba que captase mi muda petición de socorro. Pero para mi sorpresa, no sólo desatendió mi urgencia de irme, sino que además dijo, con una sonrisa bobalicona y admirada:<em>

- ¡Usted queda muy real como mujer! Lo dejo en sus manos y espero que haga un buen trabajo.

_Se sentó en el recibidor, añadiendo: _

- Los espero aquí.

_Tiré de su brazo y lo levanté de golpe. Con voz furibunda, ordené:  
><em>  
><em>- ¡De eso nada! ¡Tú entras en esa habitación conmigo! - El español me miró confuso y me siguió, sin oponer resistencia. El peluquero nos miraba deleitado. Por mi parte, no pensaba encerrarme en un cuarto estrecho y privado, quitarme los pantalones y tumbarme en una camilla... ¡Para quedar en las manos de "eso"!<br>_  
><em>Minutos más tarde, me encontraba recostado en una camilla y encerrado junto a un hombre con aspecto de mujer, que se frotaba las manos enfrente de mí, provocándome escalofríos incontrolados: estaba listo para untarme cera en el cuerpo, y lo peor de todo, parecía disfrutarlo... Miré inquieto hacia todos lados, buscando un apoyo para detener aquella locura. Pero sólo encontré la cara alegre del hombre que se haría pasar por mi esposa ... What the fuck?! ¡Encerrado en un cuarto con un travesti y un hombre que se hará pasar por mi esposa! ¡Pero soy yo quien se depila para parecer una mujer! Sentí que mi corazón bombeaba demasiado rápido, mientras mi mente me repetía: ¡Es una pesadilla! Esta situación es anómala ... ¡Huye mientras puedas! En ese momento, la voz aguda del peluquero captó mi atención, sacándome bruscamente de mis inconexos y angustiosos pensamientos. Cuando comprendí lo que dijo, mi corazón paró en seco: - <em>Quítese los pantalones, hace rato que lo espero.

_Me desabroché los pantalones, completamente sonrojado y sin ser aún totalmente consciente de la situación; estaba demasiado alterado y todavía incrédulo por lo que estaba haciendo. Noté que mi pantalón caía hasta las rodillas, ante la atenta mirada de Antonio y el peluquero. Tragué saliva nerviosamente, y tartamudeé la pregunta más estúpida que podía hacer: - Disculpe: ¿No se va a poner guantes? - Me concentré en no perder los modales, aun en esa absurda circunstancia. No sabía si alegrarme o incomodarme por tan insignificante detalle._

El peluquero rió cantarinamente: - No, querido; esto no es un quirófano. Te voy a tocar con estas manos ... - Me enseñó las manos, moviendo los dedos para remarcarlo.

_Temblé aterrado y me volví hacia el español, que sólo me observaba con curiosidad. Súbitamente, sentí el frío en mis piernas y un grito agudo escapó de mi garganta: - Hells!:-El peluquero me había sacado los pantalones con un suave, pero rápido tirón. En vez de ayudarme, Antonio me dirigió una mirada extrañada, como si yo fuese un maniaco en una camilla de psiquiátrico ... Me pareció irónico: estaba cerca de la realidad, sólo que los locos estaban frente a mí. _En eso, resonó la asombrada voz del peluquero: - Señor, le pedí que se quitase el pantalón; no puedo depilarle si no descubre sus piernas.- _Antonio asintió con la cabeza, como si eso fuese lo más lógico y mi reacción hubiese sido exagerada por no entender algo tan simple._

_El peluquero se había inclinado para untar un palo en el contenido de un recipiente y lo revolvía lentamente. Cuando se dio la vuelta, me tensé alarmado. Me fijé en sus manos; miré ese palo, cubierto de algo viscoso, amarillo y humeante. Él se acercó a mí con una expresión insana y una sonrisa malévola; mis ojos se ampliaron, casi desorbitados y fijos en él con un gesto de terror. Por un momento recordé la mantequilla, derritiéndose sobre las tostadas ... ¡Pero esta vez el pan era mi piel! Y_

_aquel peluquero travestido me parecía más peligroso que un loco con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Me separó las piernas y al sentir ese líquido sobre ellas, solté un alarido más agudo de lo que podría admitir: - ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Quemaaaaaa! - Pestañeé y un par de lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas: ¡Aquella cosa pringosa y caliente se había adherido a mi piel y la estaba abrasando, mucho más que el ardiente sol de España! _

Con tono pícaro, el peluquero respondió: - ¿Tan caliente estás, que te quema algo templado? _- Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, sintiendo que mis mejillas se incendiaban: - I am not hot! - Respondí casi histérico; con los nervios, había hablado en mi idioma natal, por lo que me apresuré a aclarar: ¡No estoy cal - caliente! ¡No soy yo, es la cera! Idiots!_

_Respiré hondo intentando tranquilizarme: pensé que esto no podría ponerse peor ... hasta que sentí cómo esa tira se despegaba rápidamente, llevándose mi piel con ella: ¡Me estaba sacando la piel a tiras! Chillé y pataleé como un poseso, pero nada evitó que el ágil peluquero me pusiese otra tira ardiendo, esta vez en el lateral de mi pantorrilla. Observé con espanto mi pierna: la primera tira había dejado una marca roja como un verdugón. Pese a la vergüenza, elevé mi voz penosa: - Stop, please!: ¡Du-dueleeeee muuuchoo! - Mi sonrojo se intensificó al fijarme en Antonio, que me miraba con compasión: ¿Qué se había creído aquel estúpido? Nada le habría costado ayudarme ... ¡Y ... y yo no era ninguna dama en apuros! Lo peor de todo fue cuando el español se acercó a la camilla. Mi respiración se agitó y mi pulso se aceleró: Ohh Shit ¿Qué pretendía? Entrecerró los ojos y ... ¡Estaba casi pegando sus labios a mi pierna! Suspiré, sintiéndome aún más acalorado; desvié la mirada y me cubrí la boca con gesto cohibido: ¿Acaso ... pensaba ... besarme? El momento de magia se rompió ... cuando Antonio sopló en mi pierna como si fuese una taza de té caliente, y pasaba suavemente su dedo índice por la zona irritada, diciendo:_

-Mira, Arthur: es muy agradable al tacto esta zona sin pelos. Está suavita. - _Me sonrió con dulzura y un aire falsamente inocente, pues ni él podía ser tan bobo_ ... _Su tono de voz se suavizó al preguntar_: - ¿Te duele? - _Me perdí en esos vivaces ojos verdes, que me contemplaban con un atisbo de preocupación. Las lágrimas se me saltaron, pero no precisamente de la emoción al verlo preocupado por mí ... ¡Sino por el dolor del siguiente tirón, que el peluquero me dio sin compasión al retirar el parche de cera! La magia del ambiente terminó de romperse con mi grito, que resonó por toda la habitación. El peluquero había aprovechado mi distracción, para tirar a traición._

_A pesar de mis súplicas, la tortura continuó durante lo que me parecieron horas ... Tras la extenuante y estresante sesión, salí andando patizambo y tieso, molesto por el roce de los pantalones con mi piel sensible. Mi suplicio aún no terminaba: lo comprobé cuando el peluquero ejecutó el golpe de gracia. La factura cayó de entre mis dedos y mis ojos daban vueltas recordando el número de ceros: ¿Tanto costaba que te maltratasen? ¡Era de locos! Pagué aún en estado de shock, pero por dentro, suspiré aliviado: ¡Había evitado que me depilase las dejas con pinzas! ¡Mis cejas son la herencia más preciada de los Kirkland y sobre mi cadáver, las tocarían!_

Por si fuera poco, el peluquero me hizo señas para que me sentase en un sillón, diciendo: - Antes de marcharse pase por maquillaje: iba incluido en la factura que acaba de pagar_. - Me dejé caer en la silla, incrédulo y sintiendo que palidecía. Cerré los ojos al notar la brocha en mi cara: podría parecer la del afeitado, pero había una diferencia abismal. Los polvos entraban por mi nariz y boca, hasta hacerme toser. En ese instante escuché a mis espaldas, la voz maliciosa de Antonio, que me erizó el vello de la nuca:_

- Arthur: compórtate o tendré que echarte más polvos al llegar a casa.

_Fruncí el ceño, dispuesto a responder a la obscenidad que acaba de decir. Creo entender que en español, la frase "echar un polvo", la usan vulgarmente para aludir al acto sexual: ¡Eso le daría yo al español, hasta que de su boca no saliesen más que gemidos ininteligibles! What the fuck!: ¿¡En qué demonios estoy pensando!? _

_Entonces, la voz del peluquero siguiéndole la broma me alertó, haciéndome dar un respingo en la silla: - _Prefiero ver cómo chupa el mango de la brocha, a ver si así se está quieto y puedo acabar.

_Volví a cerrar los ojos por reflejo, notando cómo aquel carnicero tiraba de ellos hasta abrirlos, dejando el párpado rojo al descubierto. Para mi horror, vi acercarse la afilada punta de un lápiz hacia esta delicada zona, y escuché el tono divertido en la amenaza de ese tipo: - _Ten cuidado. Como te muevas, te puedo saltar un ojo.

_Me levanté sin replicar y aliviado por marcharme de ese lugar. Mi cara era un poema: base color porcelana, pómulos tono melocotón, ojos perfilados en negro y una sombra azul ... ¿Por eso me habría preguntado de qué color era mi vestido? Tragué saliva; ¡prefería no saber la respuesta! El toque final eran los labios en color "nude". En el momento que lo dijo y tal y como lo pronunció, me sonó a desnudo, y me sonrojé avergonzado: en el espejo me habían parecido rosa pálido. Seguro aquel depravado sólo pensaba en verme desnudo, desde que me arrebató los pantalones y me manoseó las piernas con el aceite para después de la cera. ¡No me fío de un travesti untándome aceite por los muslos, como si se tratase de un lubricante!  
><em>  
><em>Me encontraba tan absorto en mis turbios pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta de la fuerte luz solar del exterior. Parpadeé rápidamente y al escuchar unas risas volví a la (aún más horrible) realidad ... ¡Andaba por la calle patizambo, escocido y pintado como una puerta! Los niños se reían y los adultos me miraban con recelo: ¡No era para menos! Cualquier persona normal, viendo mi cara maquillada y mi modo de caminar, imaginaría que "andaba raro" por motivos menos decorosos. En ese momento, observé la bolsa que Antonio balanceaba alegremente y le pregunté con curiosidad: - ¿Qué llevas ahí? - Nada me preparó para escuchar la respuesta cantarina del español:<em>

- ¡Un regalo para ti! Es una peluca, que has pagado en la factura que no miraste. - Me giré hacia él y me contuve para no reír por lo ridículo que se veía: estaba vestido de hombre, pero maquillado de mujer; caminaba como si hubiese perdido el caballo ... ¡Y eso que aún no lo había montado, para que tuviese esos típicos andares! ... De pronto, cruzó por mi mente la imagen de Arthur sobre mí: estaba desnudo, húmedo y sonrojado; con sus rubios cabellos pegados a las sienes; su blanca frente perlada de sudor y una gota bajando sinuosamente por su mentón hasta su torso; tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás ... Me mordí el labio: su nuez subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración; una de mis manos acariciaba su espalda arqueada y la otra lo sostenía firmemente por la cintura, mientras él me cabalgaba impetuosamente ... empecé a sentir un calor apasionado ... el inglés entrecerraba sus ojos casi lacrimosos; sus manos, que me habían parecido de aspecto delicado, me asían por los hombros con una fuerza inesperada, como si éstos fuesen las bridas de un potente semental. Casi pude sentir resonando en mis oídos sus profundos jadeos, sus gemidos descontrolados y su voz ya ronca, pidiéndome casi a gritos: - ¡Antonio! ... Fuck me! ¡More fucking spaniard! ¿Acaso ... no puedes ... ir más ... rápido? Arthur me dedicaba una sonrisa sádica, mientras azotaba una de mis nalgas para ponerme al galope tendido. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esa imagen mental: ¡Que no era una chica que quisiera una noche loca! Más bien, se trataba de un excéntrico vestido como una. Volví a mirarlo y entonces no pude aguantar más; rompí a reír: ¡Tenia los andares de haberle dado por culo! Tal vez no literalmente, pero ésa era justamente mi misión: ser un porculero hasta desesperarlo con tal de que se rindiese, y no dejarlo acabar ... su descabellado plan.

_Tuve la intención de seguir adelante, pero me detuve al contemplar la expresión de Antonio: ¿Qué miraba ese memo, con esos ojos casi oscurecidos de deseo? Mi mente gritaba: "Peligro", pero esa sonrisa insinuante, me desconcertaba todavía más: ¡Yo no soy una chica ruborizada! Pero este bobo parecía tan ilusionado con la idea de llevarme a su lado como una de sus conquistas y alardear ante sus amigos ... Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada: hacía tiempo que yo no había estado con una mujer. Sin embargo, seguro que éste estaba más desesperado que yo y ya fantaseaba con cualquier cosa por falta de algo mejor. Su expresión era como un libro abierto ... ¡Pero uno para adultos! Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al notar que se acercaba: ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Y por qué se desabrochaba el cuello de la camisa? ¡Se le vería el chupetón! Me pasé la mano por la cara, en un claro gesto de exasperación: Sólo era un mordisco, que le había dado anoche ... ¡Y por supuesto que no lo había mordido como cuando se lo haces a tu pareja! ¡Fue en defensa propia, mientras me cargaba hasta su cama, como si yo fuese una dama! ¡Más bien SU dama! ... ¡No, no, no! Negué con la cabeza; mejor no pensar en eso. Me conformé con dirigirle una mirada asesina, entrecerrando los ojos, y respondiéndole con tono cortante: - ¡No es un regalo, idiot! Lo he pagado yo.  
><em>  
>Seguimos nuestro camino, esta vez de regreso a casa. Me divertí mucho al escuchar cómo el inglés refunfuñaba por lo bajo y me amenazaba por todo lo ocurrido, en una mezcla entre su lengua natal y la mía. Estaba sacándolo de quicio: ¡Justo lo que quería! La gente lo miraba y se burlaba de su aspecto; parecía que mi amigo peluquero le había dado una buena sesión de otra cosa. Me reí al recordar los gritos del inglés mientras le arrancaban los pelillos de las piernas. Mis carcajadas se tornaron en una sonrisa enternecida: parecía tan desvalido ahí recostado, con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas enrojecidas ... Sentí nuevamente ese calor pasional y el cosquilleo característico del deseo irrefrenable en mi cuerpo, que me invadiese momentos antes, al imaginar un momento íntimo con el anglocejón. Conocía esa sensación: era la misma de cuando presencié esa escena en la peluquería; mi mente recreaba vívidamente esos sensuales labios sonrosados, tan sugerentemente entreabiertos; los jadeos pesados, los gritos agudos y los gemidos profundos de Arthur cada vez que le ponían otra tira caliente sobre sus blancas piernas. Sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué a soplarle en la zona dolorida para aliviarle. Su piel estaba enrojecida por la fricción, el calor de la cera y el continuo estímulo en la delicada zona. No pude apartar la vista mientras el peluquero le daba el masaje con aceite: sus piernas relucían brillantes y al tocar la zona depilada con mi dedo, había comprobado que también estaban muy suaves. Daban ganas de acariciarlas, besarlas y ... ¿¡Qué demonios pensaba!? Ese guiri había conseguido que me despidiesen de mi trabajo, parecía un payaso pintado y lo ridiculizaría con mis amistades. No podía atraerme ... ¿O sí? Ante la dudosa cuestión, apresuré el paso para llegar a casa: estaba seguro de que tras una ducha de agua fría, se me pasaría. Tal vez había respirado mucha laca y eso me había afectado. Por eso pensaba en cosas absurdas en lugar de algo agradable, como preparar y comer algo rico.<p> 


	7. Sus amigos, él y yo: ¡Que contradicción!

Nota de autora: Por si fuese necesario, repetiré la advertencia en cada capítulo. Tal como os lo dije en el capítulo anterior, la narración irá alternando los puntos de vista de Antonio y Arthur. Por esta razón y como tomarán la palabra uno y otro según qué párrafos, con el fin de mostrar, simultáneamente, sus impresiones sobre el otro, he decidido utilizar cursiva para el POV de Arthur, y letra común y corriente para el POV de Antonio, a fin de evitaros confusiones sobre quién está hablando. Además, no será necesario utilizar cursiva o negrita para destacar otra cosa, ya que no habrá mayor complejidad en saltos de tiempo u otros recursos narrativos.

Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><em>Me encontraba tan extenuado después de ese "especial" paseo, y ni siquiera podía limpiarme la cara para quitarme toda esa pintura ridícula. Lo peor de todo, es que ese día aún no había terminado. Me consolé mirando de reojo hacia la mesita de noche y suspiré relajándome; ahí estaban los dos billetes para partir mañana temprano a Londres en un vuelo charter. Sonreí aliviado, pero esa momentánea alegría duró muy poco: volver a mi país significaba que las vacaciones se habrían terminado y por consiguiente, debería hacer frente a mis responsabilidades; entre ellas, el reto para conseguir la herencia. Me dirigí al baño y tras una reconfortante ducha (donde tuve especial cuidado en no mojarme el rostro, para que no se me corriera el maquillaje), me puse frente al espejo ... Ya me tocaría desquitarme a gusto con Antonio, y no sería precisamente la pintura lo que se correría, sino los dos, uno contra el otro ... "Shit! Deja ya de pensar en esas cosas", me reprendí mentalmente, mientras volvía a meterme tras la mampara y abría la llave del agua fría: una ducha helada me aclararía las ideas. Mi mano húmeda tanteó, hasta dar con la bolsa de lencería. Fruncí el ceño al mirarla: ¿¡Es que acaso hacía falta envolverlo y meterlo en una caja con lazos!? Di una última mirada escéptica al envoltorio, y lo arranqué de un tirón. Cogí la fina lencería entre mis manos y sonreí irónico: ¡Pensar que esta vez sería yo quien se la tendría que poner! Una vez que acabé de vestirme, me puse esa ridícula peluca rubia con coletas ... ¡Seguro que Antonio la había escogido para reírse de mí! Ese toque adolescente que intenté evitar a toda costa, ahora no se me iría de la cabeza ... ¡Literalmente! Después de acomodarla, me miré al espejo: el vestido me incomodaba y avergonzaba, pero me hacía parecer una señorita modosa y recatada. Al menos eso sí lo pude escoger, porque no me fiaba del criterio de ese español. Me pondría mis botas aprovechando el largo de la falda: ¡Me negaba a ponerme tacones! Lo peor era cómo me veía en el espejo con mi rostro, enmarcado con aquellos mechones rubios y ese maquillaje: ¡Parecía sacado de un anuncio de estética! Sólo que yo era la foto del "antes", cuando te ves tan mal, que necesitas la solución que promocionan. Exhalando un bufido exasperado, arrojé al suelo la toalla que antes tapase mi virilidad, y no supe si reír o llorar. Solté una risita amarga ... ¡De eso me quedaba poco! Aunque sólo en apariencia. Pisoteé furiosamente la mullida y húmeda tela, como si pudiese descargar en ella mi frustración; ya me las iba a cobrar, una por una.<br>_  
>Me fijé por un momento en el pasillo, al escuchar los pasos del inglés, y me quedé deslumbrado al verlo aparecer: Parecía una chica joven y atractiva; con sus delicados rasgos finamente maquillados, las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas y aquel peinado de coletitas rubias, que le daba un aire de ingenuidad, contrastando con su actitud severa ... ¡Se veía tan adorable! Sonreí amablemente sin poder evitarlo: caminaba de un modo un poco rudo, con sus pesadas botas. Pero el vuelo de su vestido a cada paso, era encantador. Me rasqué la nuca, sonrojado por mi abstracción al contemplarla ... ¡Digo, no contemplarlA, sino contemplarlO! Enarqué una ceja: el inglés se paró a mi lado, con los brazos cruzados. Me lanzaba una mirada fría, cortante y penetrante ... ¡Sus ojos parecían puñales! Si las miradas mataran ... Sonreí sombrío, anotando mentalmente todos sus defectos, y lo saludé, dispuesto a molestarlo: - Esas cejas no dan lugar a dudas de que la mujer también procede del mono. - Mi sonrisa se tensó al ver su ceño fruncido: - ¡Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda! - En ese momento, sentí el contundente pisotón que casi machacó mis dedos del pie, y gruñí por lo bajo al escuchar la respuesta del inglés:<p>

_- Saldré de esta pocilga llevando de paseo conmigo al pig* que gruñe. - Miré de arriba abajo al español: llevaba una camisa blanca con los primeros botones sugerentemente desabrochados, dejando entrever su piel acaramelada, su esbelto cuello y parte de las clavículas. Los pantalones negros estilizaban su figura y marcaban aquel trasero prieto ... ¡Era todo un seductor, con aquella ropa informal y esa sonrisa deslumbrante, más propia de un anuncio de dentífrico! Me deleité con el olor de su piel en la escasa distancia; llevaba una colonia fresca pero varonil. Al mirarlo de reojo, capté la mirada abrasadora del español, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo descaradamente, como si lo devorase deseoso. Contuve la respiración, sintiendo que esos ojos verdes me acariciaban como los cálidos rayos de sol, hasta quemarme como el fuego que los avivaba. Mi mente colapsó con tantas sensaciones simultáneas, y agradecí internamente al pensar en que mi sonrojo pasaría desapercibido con el colorete. Fuck! ¿¡Ya pensaba como una mujer!? Sólo era el aspecto: ¡No podía dejar que mi apariencia de fémina me confundiese a tal punto!_

Nos dirigimos a la puerta, notando la tensión entre ambos y el ambiente incómodo. Le ofrecí salir, manteniéndole la puerta con gesto caballeroso, y lo vi pasar a mi vera, sonrojado. En ese momento, le dije: - ¡La burra por delante, para que no se espante! - Sonreí al ver cómo se giraba, con un revuelo de la falda por el impulso. Me dirigió una mirada atroz; apretó los puños y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de tanto apretar la tela de vuelo. De no llevar vestido, estaba seguro de que nos golpearíamos a puñetazo limpio, como los hombres que somos. Él se reprimía por el incómodo atuendo y en mi caso, no golpearía a nadie con falda ... Mi labio inferior tembló de risa contenida y por pura diversión, añadí al cerrar la puerta: - Disculpa, mi querida Alice: las damas pasan primero.

_Fruncí el ceño y encaré al español, replicando con tono grave: - ¿¡Qué dama ves aquí, animal de bellota!? You idiot ... - Sin dejarme terminar la frase, Antonio posó su dedo índice sobre mis labios, juguetonamente. Se acercó a mi oído y me chistó, diciendo con tono cantarín: _

- Modula esa voz o descubrirás el pastel ante mis amigos; perderás la apuesta y mañana no partiré contigo a Londres.

_Abrí mis ojos, sorprendido ante la actitud del español; su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío, que casi podríamos ... ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Céntrate! Desvié la mirada, pero Antonio sostuvo mi mentón y me levantó el rostro con delicadeza, hasta que mi mirada expectante se encontró con la ardiente suya. Me guiñó un ojo seductoramente y suavizando su tono de su voz, agregó: _

- No te conviene: tú no quieres perder la apuesta ... ni perderme a mí. Lo sé.

_Parpadeé nervioso: no supe si fue su pose retadora, su tono bajo y casi sensual ... ¡O esa situación tan extraña y escalofriante! Sólo sé que mi sonrojo aumentó cuando Antonio acarició mi rostro tiernamente y después besó mi mejilla. Shit! ¡Estaba jugando conmigo! ¡Pero yo no se lo iba a permitir! Reaccioné de pronto, girándome para que no viese mis mejillas enrojecidas, ni se percatase de cómo me afectaban sus mimos y carantoñas. Logré alejarme un par de pasos, pero Antonio me sujetó desde atrás por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él. Jadeé sorprendido por esa actitud tan amable y ruda a la vez. El español me sostuvo por la espalda, reteniéndome para evitar mi huida; me tensé casi imperceptiblemente ante la agradable y turbadora sensación de su cálido cuerpo contra el mío. Su boca rozó suavemente mi cuello, ascendiendo hasta mi oreja en un sutil recorrido, que me dejó anhelante y con ganas de más. Exhalé un débil suspiro entrecortado y ladeé la cabeza, dejando más expuesta esa zona, como si demandase esos pasionales labios devorando mi cuello. Con tono insinuante, Antonio me susurró al oído:_

- Esta noche eres mi chica, recuérdalo.

_En ese momento, estrechó más su abrazo. Sentí su tibio aliento en mi nuca y un estremecimiento que me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Entrecerré los ojos, notando que mi piel se erizaba y temblaba sutilmente ante el más mínimo contacto.  
><em>  
>-¡Reaccionas tan adorablemente! Serías la esposa perfecta. - Me parecía muy linda su expresión cohibida y enfurruñada, pero nada como molestarlo: ¡No podía evitarlo!<p>

_Mi mente intentaba barajar respuestas hirientes, pero me fue imposible: ¡Continuaba abrazándome desde atrás por la cintura y respiraba contra mi oído, provocándome! Lo sabía: ¡Estaba intentando volverme dócil, para que me sometiera a sus caprichos! Rechiné los dientes y maldije con un gesto exasperado:- Bloody hell! _

_Antonio aflojó su abrazo, confundido al escuchar mi imprecación. Aprovechando que había bajado la guardia, le propiné un codazo en el vientre y así me lo quité de encima. Escuché el gemido sordo que escapó de su garganta y me giré a mirarlo; tosía doblado en dos y tenía las manos sobre el estómago dolorido. Me acerqué un poco ... ¡Pero no porque me preocupase por él! Tras observarlo con superioridad le respondí: - Recuerda que quien hará de mujer, serás tú.- Se irguió, mirándome desafiante y acortando aún más la distancia entre nosotros. ¡Cómo me enciende esa mirada orgullosa! Trataba de imponerse inútilmente, con aquella presencia arrebatadora, que a nadie dejaría indiferente. Le señalé con el dedo y mi voz sonó dominante: - No perderé la apuesta. Es más, te haré pagar cada segundo de esta humillación en privado, cuando estés en mi casa y ... sobre mi cama._

El español tragó saliva duramente, pero luego de unos segundos y para mi total desconcierto, rió a carcajadas, respondiéndome:

- Alice ... ¡Qué atrevida! ¿Quién lo diría, con lo refinada que pareces? - Me pasé una mano por el cabello, con aire seductor: - No te culpo: sé que soy irresistible para las mujeres y tú no eres la excepción. Después, cuando estemos a solas en mi habitación, tendrás de mí todo lo que quieras y más. Nunca niego nada a una chica bonita dispuesta a dormir conmigo.- Al minuto siguiente, mi rostro se volvió por la bofetada. Lo miré confundido y molesto, notando que respiraba aceleradamente. Estaba rojo como la grana y me devolvía una mirada visiblemente ofendida.

_Le hablé con un tono tan frío, que helaba la sangre: - No dormiré nunca más contigo. Esta noche el sillón es mío ... ¡Y no se es grosero con las damas! - Me sonrojé al escucharlo reír con fuerza, y sólo entonces me di cuenta: ¿¡Q - qué demonios acababa de decir?! - El español cogió mi mano con delicadeza y tiró de ella, arrastrándome fuera del portal.  
><em>  
>Lo tomé de la mano y salí con él, o llegaríamos tarde. Pero no podía parar de reír por lo que había dicho el inglés. Cuando el aire fresco de la calle serenó mi hilaridad, le respondí: - Alice, cariño: ya sé que eres una dama; no tienes que convencerme de ello. - Noté que Arthur estrujaba mi mano y me mordí la lengua para no gritar. ¡Sería una noche muy divertida!<p>

Divisé el bar donde solía quedar con mis amigos y solté la mano de Arthur. Observé de reojo cómo se alisaba la ropa una vez que tuvo sus manos libres. Sonreí divertido, en verdad parecía una dama. En ese momento, un recuerdo vino a mi mente: me encontraba parado enfrente del hotel, pensando qué decir para recuperar mi puesto de trabajo, cuando el inglés intentó secuestrarme (o eso parecía). Nos peleamos, yo me defendí y si recuerdo bien lo que dije, fue algo como: "- No me casaría contigo ni borracho. Tampoco fingiría ser una mujer; mucho menos tu esposa ... ¡Eso sería muy humillante! ¡ Y yo no soy una nenaza, como tú!" - El inglés se zafó hábilmente de mi agarre y se incorporó, sacudiéndose la ropa. Lo de cuidar su aspecto para parecer impecable, era cosa de su personalidad.

Pero ahora no pensaba en Arthur, sino en esas palabras que resonaron en mi mente una y otra vez. Abrí enormemente los ojos, negué suavemente con la cabeza y llegué a una conclusión desesperada: debía humillarlo a cualquier precio o acabaría en Londres, travestido y fingiendo ser la prometida de aquel loco que arruinó mi sencilla vida. Respiré profundo y sonreí malicioso; no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de molestarlo: - Te comportas como toda una señorita cuidando de tus prendas, pero este antro sólo sirve alcohol y no es muy recomendable para una dama .- Ofrecí mi brazo con gesto caballeroso: - Junto a mí no tienes nada que temer; yo te protegeré. El inglés se agarró de mi brazo y me susurró en el oído, con un tono tan amenazante, que consiguió erizarme el vello de la nuca:

_- My dear: eres tú quien no está a salvo a mi lado. - Con un falso aire distraído, desvié la mirada y continué: - Al final, tendrás que vigilar que no me quite la ropa una vez que esté borracho. - Observé de reojo su expresión espantada y sonreí de lado, añadiendo: - Lo hago muy a menudo; el alcohol se me sube a la cabeza, diluye mis modales y no querrás verme sin nada frente a tus amigos. - Mi voz se tornó escalofriante y noté como el castaño se estremecía con mi última advertencia: - ¿Qué será de tu reputación cuando un hombre desnudo y vestido de mujer, se abrace a ti delante de tus pasmados amigos? - Habría esperado cualquier respuesta. Sin embargo, el español me miró sombríamente, esbozando una sonrisa que distorsionaba sus rasgos amables. Su terrible sentencia me hizo temblar levemente, mirando aterrado hacia dentro, donde aquellos dos individuos nos hacían señas. El rubio me miraba como hambriento de sexo. El albino palmeaba ruidosamente la mesa para indicarnos el lugar. Shit! ¡Como si no hubiésemos visto donde estaban sentados sus "discretos amigos"!_

Sonreí a mis dos buenos amigos y me volví hacia el inglés, susurrándole entre dientes, de modo que sólo él pudiese oírme: - Si haces eso, bienvenido al ménage à trois de mi amigo francés, que con gusto ampliará a cuatro si ninguno está sobrio para retirarse a tiempo.- Sonreí deleitado al ver su reacción ante la mentira que le había dicho: su rostro palideció y sus ojos casi se desorbitaron, aterrados mirando al frente, donde nos esperaban mis amigos. Percibí el leve temblor de su cuerpo y mi instinto de caballero ante una dama, me traicionó; lo estreché por la cintura y apreté su mano, reconfortándolo y dándole seguridad.

_Sonreí falsamente mientras Antonio hacía las presentaciones. Era mi habitual mueca caballerosa, que usaba en situaciones incómodas en las que debía quedar bien, pese a lo tenso de la situación, mis desavenencias con los presentes e incluso, lo desagradable de la conversación. Con este gesto ocultaba lo que en realidad pensaba o sentía. Lo había aprendido desde adolescente tras pasar por experiencias difíciles y la había usado tantas veces, que de hecho ya me salía espontánea.  
><em>  
>Solté el brazo del inglés y pavoneándome ante la miradas de mis amigos, presenté a la "chica", diciéndoles:- Se llama Alice - Enseguida me dirigí a "ella": - Éste es Gilbert y éste es Francis.- Después me dejé caer en el taburete más cercano.<p>

_Mi mano había quedado congelada a medio camino para estrechar la del francés, que se me lanzó a abrazarme y me plantó dos besos. Sentí su incipiente barba picándome en las mejillas, y los rubios bucles de su melena acariciando mi cuello. Me tensé por lo desagradable de ser besado por ese baboso._

Pero lo peor llegó después de los besos, cuando sentí su aliento en mi oído. Para mi horror, susurró con tono meloso: Has extendido tu mano y no la retiras de donde está rozando.- Sus ojos azules relucieron, chispeantes de picardía, a escasa distancia de mi rostro. Antes que que pudiese reaccionar, ese frog agregó juguetonamente: - ¿Quieres que se levante a saludarte? ¿O prefieres estrecharlo en tu mano, para que te conozca y te tome confianza? Al bajar la vista, palidecí y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente: hasta entonces, no me había dado cuenta de que aún tenía mi mano en posición de ofrecerla, rozando su entrepierna sin querer. A los pocos segundos se me subieron los colores: ¡Me iba a dar un soponcio escuchando aquellas ordinarieces tan descabelladas! Retiré mi mano de su pantalón como si me hubiese dado la electricidad; comprendí que él tenía algo de razón con su comentario pero ... ¡No era el modo de decirlo!

_El francés se sentó y palmeó sus piernas, ofreciéndomelas para que me sentase encima: ¡No pensaba sentarme cerca de esas manos peligrosas y encima de su ego! En ese momento, sentí una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda, que casi me saca los pulmones por la boca. Me giré enfadado para ver al causante; la voz grave y estridente del alemán, resonó: - No te asustes: el francés es inofensivo, y siéntate donde gustes.- Ante mi rostro perplejo, prorrumpió en carcajadas._

_Me senté lejos del francés, pero noté que me miraba de reojo. Chasqueé la lengua, parecía desconfiar de mí: ¿Quizás había intuido que yo era un hombre? No debía permitir que alguien me descubriese, pero sus sospechas tenían sentido; de haber sido yo una dama, estoy seguro de que no se hubiese comportado con tal atrevimiento, rayando en lo obsceno; por muy sutil y directa que fuese su lengua, no se atrevería a mencionar un hecho tan bochornoso a una auténtica mujer, que no conoce, y tomarse esas confianzas tan íntimas... Pronto intuí que estaba intentando desenmascararme y desvelar mi engaño. Tosí, afinando mi voz al pedir al camarero: - Un ponche, por favor.- El ponche llevaba huevo crudo, y pese a que sabía que en botella no sería igual, confiaba en que agudizase mi voz. Sonreí triunfante al notar sobre mí la mirada especulativa del francés._

Me sirvieron mi copa de vino, como de costumbre en aquel bar de la ciudad. Estaba dándole un sorbo cuando escuché a mi amigo Francis, que me hablaba: - ¿Antonio, desde cuándo conoces a esta joven?

Terminé el trago y respondí con desparpajo: - La conocí en el trabajo y se quedó en mi casa tras su estancia en el hotel.- Era una mentira a medias, pues efectivamente lo había conocido allá y ahora se quedaba conmigo.

Francis sonrió pícaramente y respondió: - Très bien! Supongo que eso es amor a primera vista.

Me apresuré a negar con la cabeza y aclararle a mi amigo: - No, Francis, lo que sucede es que ella perdió su reserva en el hotel y su vuelo parte mañana. Así que me ofrecí para que se quedara en mi casa.- Reí disimulando mi nerviosismo o me descubrirían a mí: ¡No sabía mentir!

_Intenté disimular la tensión que me producía ver al español mentir tan torpemente: no iría a decir toda la verdad directamente ... ¿o sí? Conociéndolo, en cualquier momento soltaba algo indebido. Francis se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa maliciosa y perversa ... ¡O mejor dicho, pervertida! Ese gesto me dio escalofríos. Sus chispeantes ojos azules me dirigirían una mirada entre pícara e intimidante. Le devolví una mirada confiada y le sonreí altivo, con mi gesto irónico característico. Estaba más preparado que Antonio para hacerle frente verbalmente, así que la pregunta del francés no me pilló de sorpresa:_

- Alice, sé que no es de mi incumbencia: ¿Pero cómo una señorita como tú, acaba durmiendo en un lugar como la casa de Antonio? ¿Qué te ofreció mi amigo, para que tomases esa decisión tan atrevida para una "dama"? - Alzó las cejas en un movimiento repetitivo y agregó, mirándome con descaro: - Oh la lá! ¿Sólo lo haces con él, chérie? Yo estoy libre como una paloma y puedo arrullarte. - Ante mi expresión de estupor, me lanzó un beso con un gesto sensual de sus labios.

_Respondí con voz suave: - Estaba de despedida de soltera sólo por unos días y decidí quedarme más tiempo, pero el hotel no tenía reservas. Le pedí consejo a Antonio sobre otro alojamiento y como ya había cambiado mi billete para unos días después, me ofreció su casa. Sólo era un par de días más; después de todo, debo asistir a la boda de mi amiga, he invitado a Antonio a venir conmigo y ... - Lo miré de reojo, esbozando una sonrisilla prepotente: - Él ha aceptado.- El español casi se atragantó al percatarse de mi mirada, escuchar lo de la boda y su próximo viaje a Londres. El francés bebía y me miraba expectante, evaluándome por primera vez como a un rival de su talla: - Además, supongo que comprenderéis que sólo nos permitimos unos días de desfase en España, para disfrutar de todo lo "prohibido" o "mal visto" en nuestro país. Es una liberación de la represión; un francés lo debe entender muy bien. ¿Acaso no es liberté vuestra consigna? - Recalqué ese "liberté" a propósito, para molestarle. Ahora todos los presentes alrededor de la mesa esperaban expectantes la respuesta del mudo francés. Mi sonrisa se tensó; primer asalto ganado, pero la satisfacción me duró poco. La rana abrió la boca de nuevo:_

- Veo que conoces muy bien la libertad. Y como soy un caballero, no me inmiscuiré en saber qué le has hecho esta noche a mi querido amigo para convencerlo de partir a Londres, dejando su trabajo, su país y sus amigos.- Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente, lánguidamente, y con gesto dramático, añadió: - Antes nos contaba todo: me extraña que no esté relatando tus generosos atributos de persuasión y narrando tan ilusionado cada detalle. Lo conozco desde pequeño y no es tan retraído: ¡Algo huele a gato encerrado o gatita en cel ..., Pardon! Digo, recelosa. Podéis contarnos toda la historia con libertad.

Gilbert coreó con júbilo: - ¡Por supuesto: No os cortéis! Somos mayores de edad: no será nada más sorprendente que lo que mi asombrosa persona pueda relatar.- Golpeó la mesa con la jarra de cerveza demandando más al camarero, que se apresuró a servirle otra pinta.

Sonreí con expresión inocente y para disimular, comencé a contar lo que mi amigo francés esperaba escuchar: - Todo comenzó cuando yo me unté crema después de la piscina, para enseñarle a ella cómo aliviar sus quemaduras y ... - Francis me interrumpió con un carraspeo audible:

- Mon ami, creo que la señorita tenía acaloramiento en otra zona... -Miró insinuantemente a "la rubia" y tendió su mano hacia ella con un galante y sobreactuado gesto, agregando: - Quizás en sus adorables mejillas: mírala ahora que cuentas lo que sucedió y la verás deliciosamente sonrojada. - Tomó un trago largo de vino y concluyó: - No necesitaba crema para la piel, sino más bien una manguera, para apagar su fuego y refrescarla del calor que sentiría en todo el cuerpo.

_Fruncí el ceño, molesto y consternado: ¿Qué insinuaba ese francés depravado? Las risas de los amigos resonaron por el bar, pero aún no lo había escuchado todo. El español tomó la palabra para rematarla:  
><em>  
>- Pues bien, Francis. - Arqueé una ceja y pregunté más directamente: - ¿Qué parte quieres que te cuente? - Nuevamente había contado una verdad a medias, pero mi amigo seguía insistiendo. Me di cuenta del gesto hastiado y casi desesperado del inglés, que se cubría el rostro al escuchar la respuesta de Francis:<p>

- La tórrida noche en la que apagaste su fuego, mon cher.- Se atusó los rubios bucles, mirando a "la chica".

Le respondí con una sonrisa culpable: - Ella durmió en mi cama y yo en el sof... - No pude acabar la frase; el fuerte pisotón en mi pie me hizo dar un respingo y las lágrimas se me saltaron de dolor, mientras escuchaba al inglés mascullar, malhumorado y con voz aguda:

_- Fuck you, Antonio! - Grité a viva voz y los tres se quedaron mirándome: - Damn it! - Maldije mentalmente, al recordar que debía comportarme como una señorita. Pero la mirada lasciva del francés sobre mí y su respuesta atrevida, me habían hecho perder el control. Para colmo, Francis volvía a lanzarme un beso coqueto marcando el gesto lentamente con los labios, como un galán barato y me contestaba con sensual descaro:_

- Oui, ma chérie; siempre que sea contigo, cuando y donde quieras, estaré encantado de hacerlo. - Me guiñó el ojo juguetonamente. Pero mi orgullo masculino no pudo resistir más cuando preguntó con tono burlón: Veo a mi amigo español muy callado y con los ojos humedecidos: Oh mademoiselle!: estás jugando con tu pie bajo la mesa y derritiéndolo de amour.-Entrecerró sus ojos azules con un gesto coqueto.

_Mi respuesta no se hizo esperar y esta vez modulé menos mi voz, que sonó algo más irritada y ronca: - ¡Lo único que tenéis derretido es el cerebro regado con vino! - Señalé al de ojos rojos, que me miraba desconcertado, y rectifiqué: - ¡Menos el albino, que lo empapa de cerveza!_

- No tiendo a aguantar mucho a las mujeres de modales hoscos, pero me atraen.- Se carcajeó el alemán, bebiendo lo que le quedaba de cerveza. Al terminar el largo trago, nos miró: había quedado con un ridículo bigote blanco de espuma: ¡Tan ridículo como su pelo albino! Shit! Que amigos más estúpidos, eran iguales que él... En ese momento, el más bobo de todos habló.

- Francis ella está libre, no es mi pareja. Como te decía antes, ella durmió en la cama y yo me quedé en el so...- Por debajo de la mesa, una de las manos del inglés cogió mi intimidad y la presionó: ¡Me tenía cogido por los huevos! Literal y metafóricamente. Lo miré con los ojitos suplicantes y con una sonrisa forzada, tan forzada como la situación: ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¡Esa zona es delicada!

_Noté la mano del francés subiendo sinuosas por mi muslo y mi piel se erizó de horror. Estaba alejado de su asiento, pero necesitaba interponer a otra persona entre esas manos largas y mi cuerpo. Como impulsado por un resorte, salté al regazo de Antonio y acomodándome sobre sus piernas, le dirigí una mirada asesina. Sonreí altivo manteniendo mi gesto irritado, pues tenía el control del español, pero no de la situación. Con tono áspero, le respondí a ese wine bastard: - Él se quedó sobre mí toda la noche. - Me volví hacia Antonio con gesto sugerente y añadí: - Y por cierto, ninguno de los dos durmió ... en toda la noche. - La respuesta de Francis me hizo estremecer._

- Sobre tu suave piel estaría toda la eternidad, pero veo que prefieres los brazos de mi amigo.- Guiñó un ojo al español, con gesto cómplice. Me mordí el labio para no replicar: el francés conocía bien la suavidad de mi piel ... ¡Me había tocado el muslo un tío y estaba sentado encima de otro! Percibí como Antonio me rodeaba con sus brazos protectoramente, atrayéndome más hacia su cuerpo. Me sonrojé sin saber si era por el gesto reconfortante, por la cercanía y el calor de su cuerpo o por la rabia que sentía de la situación incómoda.

La frog abrió su boca para croar nuevamente, después de pedir la quinta ronda: - En ese caso, mi amigo español ha caído en tus encantos, tú te has dejado llevar por la pasión y...- Entrecerró los ojos, mirándome acusador: - ¡Te lo llevas a Inglaterra! Lejos de su casa, su hogar y...- El albino interrumpió, atronador:

- ¡De sus magníficos amigos! - Levantó su jarra y proclamó: ¡Brindemos por ello y por nosotros, que somos los mejores! ¡Especialmente el asombroso yo! - Hipó, tras otro trago de cerveza fresca.

_El francés brindó con sus amigos y su voz sonó tan cristalina como las copas al chocar, incluso fría y casi dolida: - Tal parece que más que una liberación, eres una femme fatal que lo has condenado. No comprendo tus razones para urdir todo este montaje y no me refiero precisamente a montártelo con él. El único motivo evidente que intuyo es que te has prendando de los encantos de mi amigo y te has encaprichado con él. Pero ten presente que no es tu mascota y os vigilaré de cerca, porque desconfío ... - La voz de Antonio lo cortó:  
><em>  
>-Francis, tú tampoco eres mi perro guardián; confía un poco en mí.<p>

_Sentí la sosegada respiración de Antonio contra mi cuello cuando éste reposó su barbilla en mi hombro, y Francis se calló, mirando su copa de vino._

Minutos más tarde salíamos de aquel local, tras despedirnos del cariñoso francés de manos largas y lengua entrometida. El albino nos dio unas palmadas rudas en la espalda y se marchó, bastante achispado. Durante el trayecto, bajé la cabeza y mientras miraba mis pies pisando las baldosas, comencé a pensar en que había superado mi prueba. Sonreí exultante: le haría pagar una por una a aquel español, por todo lo que me había hecho pasar. Mi gesto se suavizó al sentir que algo cubría suavemente mi espalda. El español me dedicaba una sonrisa tan cálida como su chaqueta, que había puesto delicadamente sobre mis hombros, para resguardarme del frío nocturno. Me estremecí cuando Antonio me susurró cerca del oído:

- Si te han molestado mis amigos, lo siento. Son un poco desconfiados con quien me lleva lejos de la noche a la mañana. Ahora cuando lleguemos a casa, te das un baño de agua caliente y te relajas, mientras preparo algo para comer antes de acostarnos.- Le sonreí cariñosamente pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros, el rubio era sólo un poco más bajo que yo.

_Temblé ligeramente al sentir que me estrechaba y embobado, contemplé su sonrisa ... Pero el momento mágico se rompió con su risa y su exclamación: _

- ¡Hasta sin tacones seré más "alta" que tú, cejón!

_Aún sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo y su confortable abrazo protector, tras ese infortunado comentario suyo, regresé a la realidad. Observé molesto cómo se reía jovialmente de su propia tontería: ¡No permitiría que continuase burlándose de mí! Ya bastantes humillaciones había pasado. Reuniendo decisión, lo empujé lejos de mí sin contemplaciones y le repliqué: - Shut up! - Comencé a decirle lo molesta que me había resultado aquella absurda salida y no sólo por vestirme de mujer: - ¡Tus amigos, el ególatra y el tonto del vino, son inaguantables! ¡No los soporto! Gilbert se cree gracioso con sus tonterías y el otro es un bufón boca de rana, que cuando la abre sólo empantana todo... - Miré de reojo al español, que silbaba como si me ignorase. Me dolía esa actitud indiferente de Antonio: ¡Prefería que me enfrentase! Apreté mis puños y mis mejillas enrojecieron, pero continué quejándome, esta vez para ver si así lograba llamar su atención: - ¡Francis es un entrometido! No me explico cómo puedes salir con semejantes "amigos" y además ...What the fuck!?_

Me cogió en brazos como a una dama y me dedicó una sonrisa sombría que me dejó helado, parando en seco mi pataleo y mis maldiciones. Con voz escalofriante, me respondió:

- ¿Por qué no te callas? - No soportaba el carácter arrogante del inglés, y menos aún que criticase a mis amigos. Francis estaba llevándose la peor parte, todo porque se preocupaba por mí. Quise replicarle antes, pero mi orgullo no dejaba que me mostrase dolido ante sus comentarios mordaces, ni su desprecio hacia mí y todo lo que me rodeaba.

Tragué saliva audiblemente: pronto sería yo quien actuaría de dama y estaba seguro de que entonces, Arthur no se reprimiría en darme órdenes. Encorajinado, apreté los puños: ¡No me quedaban más opciones que aguantarlo! En un impulso irrefrenable, lo levanté sin esfuerzo. Su cuerpo cayó entre mis brazos y su falda revolteó suavemente alrededor, con el movimiento. Se veía delicado así: tan sonrojado y con aquel vestido. Lo solté con cuidado cuando enmudeció y volví a poner con mimo mi chaqueta sobre sus hombros. La fierecilla parecía más calmada.

_Desvié la mirada y arrebujándome más en su chaqueta, respondí: - Como no nos apresuremos, vas a coger frío ... ¡Y no es que me preocupe por ti! - Bajé la voz y susurré: - Y para cenar quiero algo ligero, que es tarde. - Antonio se giró hacia mí y sus profundos ojos verdes destellaron en una mirada matadora:  
><em>  
>- No te preocupes, que ya me tienes calentito... Y como buen invitado, cenarás lo que yo quiera preparar: no hay menú a la carta. - Le saqué la lengua con gesto travieso y me reí para provocar al inglés, pero para mi sorpresa, su risa acompañó a la mía.<p>

_No había podido resistirme a ese gesto tan infantil que inspiraba ternura, y me hizo reír como hacía tiempo no recordaba. Una vez en casa y mientras dejaba la ropa de mujer cuidadosamente doblada junto a la bañera, pensé que me hubiese gustado que nos bañásemos juntos. Me relajé con el olor del champú y el agua tibia, olvidando por un momento el difícil día que había pasado. Salí con un albornoz y en la sala encontré a Antonio, que me sonrió radiante; me esperaba con una apetitosa ensalada y unos sandwiches. Empecé a sentir pena de que todo eso acabase mañana y me quedase sin esas atenciones, que aunque refunfuñase y me negase a reconocer, me empezaban a encantar. Era como un cuento de hadas que acaba a las doce de la noche, pero en nuestro caso a las cuatro de la madrugada. Todo comenzaba o terminaba con aquel vuelo hacia Londres._

_Observé desganado cómo Antonio hacía la maleta y metiéndome a la cama, murmuré: - No te lleves mucha ropa, no la usarás ... - Una sonrisa irónica afloró a mis labios al escuchar el resoplido del cansado español y su amenaza:  
><em>  
>- Eso está por verse. Buenas noches, mi encantadora Alice.<p>

_Sintiendo que se me cerraban los ojos, mascullé por lo bajo: - Good night. - Mi cerebro estaba adormilado, pero captó la información y a los pocos segundos, me di cuenta de que me había llamado Alice: Fuck! La risa cantarina del español, que terminaba de hacer la maleta, me acunó. Después noté entre sueños que me enlazaba suavemente por la cintura y me acercaba a su cálido torso. Yo también lo abracé y así unidos, nos sumimos en un profundo y dulce sueño._


	8. El calor de mi hogar

Nota de autora: Por si fuese necesario, repetiré la advertencia en cada capítulo. Tal como os lo dije en el capítulo anterior, la narración irá alternando los puntos de vista de Antonio y Arthur. Por esta razón y como tomarán la palabra uno y otro según qué párrafos, con el fin de mostrar, simultáneamente, sus impresiones sobre el otro, he decidido utilizar cursiva para el POV de Arthur, y letra común y corriente para el POV de Antonio, a fin de evitaros confusiones sobre quién está hablando. Además, no será necesario utilizar cursiva o negrita para destacar otra cosa, ya que no habrá mayor complejidad en saltos de tiempo u otros recursos narrativos.

Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Miré hacia todos los lados, muy ilusionado: ¡Me encontraba en un mercado! Me detuve frente a un puesto de tomates y sonreí radiante a la guapa vendedora, que me ofrecía uno tan rojo, carnoso y jugoso, como sus labios. Ella me lanzó un beso, marcando sensualmente el movimiento con su boca, y me hizo una seña para que me acercase a ella. Embobado, lo hice, inclinando mi rostro y entrecerrando los ojos como para recibir un beso. Pero en lugar de sentir sus labios ... ¡Un tomate se estrelló contra un costado de mi cabeza! Pasé una mano por mi mejilla, notando cómo resbalaba por ella el tibio líquido: ¿Estarían recalentados por el sol? Miré con desconcierto a la vendedora: ésta volvió a lanzarme otro beso y me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí embelesado, olvidándome de buscar al culpable de aquel ataque. Pero mi dicha duró poco: un sonido húmedo resonó contra mi piel, casi como una bofetada ... ¡Mi mejilla picaba con el nuevo tomatazo! Llevé mi mano a la zona afectada, mientras percibía la intensa luz del sol, que me deslumbró. Pestañeé confundido, enfocando mis ojos llorosos en la lámpara encendida y vislumbrando la media sonrisa del inglés ... No pude evitar sobresaltarme: ¡Arthur estaba de pie al lado de mi cama, sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se inclinaba sobre mí, en una pose insinuante! Observé su torso y cuello aun húmedos: las gotas resbalaban sinuosamente por su cuerpo, marcando su musculatura suavemente definida ... ¿Quién fuera una de esas gotas, para besar su piel? En un impulso irrefrenable, me aproximé a él entornando los ojos, como para dar ese beso; mis labios rozaron su cuello, embebiéndose de su sabor y succionando una de las cristalinas gotas. Repentinamente, di un respingo; abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me llevé la mano a la cabeza, alejándome para despejar mis ideas. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! ¿Acaso yo era el que resbalaba? ... Es una forma de decir ... ¡Que eres ga - ga -gay! Fruncí el ceño: los tomatazos que sentía en mi mejilla no eran otra cosa que las suaves palmadas que el inglés me daba en el rostro para despertarme ... ¿¡Un chico con su mano chorreando tras salir del baño!? ¿¡YO noté SU "humedad" sobre MI cara!? Aquello sonaba más que sospechoso, como si hubiese estado satisfaciéndose y yo ayudándole ... ¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?! Todos mis pensamientos se tornaban en arranques de pasión desatada con él ... Me pasé la mano por los cabellos, miré hacia abajo y noté mi incipiente erección mañanera bajo las sábanas. Sería por las lujuriosas imágenes mentales que pasaban por mi mente al ver al rubio así, frente a mí. Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente; no quería ver su expresión tras mi irracional acción de lanzarme a su cuello y besárselo: ¡No! Debía ser que lo recordaba como Alice: ¡Sí eso debía ser!<p>

Bostecé y me estiré perezosamente, recordando mi sueño con tomates; debía disimular y bajar mi excitación como fuese. Alterné la mirada entre lo que sobresalía entre mis piernas y Arthur, que si bien sonreía con su habitual mueca ladeada, tenía las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, como si estuviese ... ¿Cohibido? La voz burlona del inglés me sacó bruscamente de mis perturbadores pensamientos:

_- ¡Deja de sonreír bobamente y despierta de una vez, que ya son las siete y media: a las ocho debemos estar en el aeropuerto! Ve a meterte a la ducha, de inmediato ... ¡Y n - no me mires así, que no soy tu desayuno! Damn it!_

Me miró fijo, señalando imperiosamente hacia el baño, como si estuviese impaciente por ir allí con un amante y hacerlo suyo ... ¿Qué tonterías pensaba? Debía ser el sueño, que me estaba afectando.

Le sonreí incrédulo, con la lagrimilla caída de sueño y repliqué, aún con voz perezosa: - Aún no están puestas las calles, es demasiado temprano. Y todavía hay tiempo ... - Me arrebujé entre las sábanas, y gruñí molesto al notar el frío tras el tirón con que el inglés me destapó. Con tono airado, ordenó:

_- ¡Escúchame, vago! Si queremos llegar puntuales, duchados y desayunados, tenemos que movernos ahora. _

Se me puso la piel de gallina al escuchar la amenaza, que Arthur profirió con voz fría:

_- Levántate ahora o te empaqueto y te transporto como equipaje._

Me revolví molesto y como si fuese un pequeño que está penoso porque no lo dejan dormir, le espeté: - ¡Es muy temprano, no quiero levantarme! Sólo media hora más ... - Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, al sentir sobre ella la mano helada y un poco húmeda del inglés. Me giré rápidamente, sobresaltado. Le dirigí una mirada intimidante y me tiré de la cama, refunfuñando con retintín:

- Como usted ordene, señor Kirkland: Ahora voy al baño y me ducho, para no hacerle perder más de su valioso tiempo ... ¡Eres un maniático con los horarios!: llegaremos antes de tiempo al aeropuerto. - Vi cómo el inglés se me adelantaba en dirección al baño y enarqué una ceja: ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Meterse ahí conmigo? Al llegar frente a la puerta abierta, me estremecí y tragué saliva: Arthur estaba recostado sobre el marco de ésta, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas en una pose tan dominante como sugerente; sus ojos casi relampagueaban y sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa tensa. Con aquella expresión y envuelto por el vaho de la reciente ducha, parecía un auténtico psicópata entre la niebla londinense. Se acercó a mi oído, haciéndome erizar el vello de la nuca con su tibio aliento, y susurró:

_- No me gusta llegar tarde, así que tendrás que adaptarte a mi ritmo, my dear._

Su sonrisa demente confirmaba mis temores:

_- Especialmente ahora, que nos dirigimos a Londres ..._

Intenté quitarme de la cabeza esa imagen mental de Arthur, del villano de una de esas películas de suspenso, donde la gente desaparece misteriosamente ... Sonreí conciliador, confiando en que por muy extraña que fuese la situación, una sonrisa lo disuadiría. Después de todo, nadie haría nada malvado a una persona sonriente y amable ¿cierto ...? Por si acaso y no muy convencido, arqueé una ceja y lo tranquilicé:

- ¡No tardaré: en unos pocos minutos estaré listo! - El inglés asintió con la cabeza y al pasar por mi vera, espetó en un tono bajo:

_- Eso espero: no permitiré que nos retrasemos por tu pereza._

Arthur recogió del suelo su ropa sucia, cogió del taburete su ropa interior limpia y en cuanto salió, me metí al baño sin dilación. Una vez dentro de la ducha, respiré hondo y cerré los ojos deleitado; me relajaba sentir el agua cálida recorriendo mi cuerpo ... Inesperadamente, abrí los ojos y solté una exclamación sobresaltada: ¡El agua salía helada! Me enjuagué apresuradamente, maldiciendo entre dientes, y tiritando violentamente, salí del baño, notando en mis hombros las frías gotas que resbalaban de mis cabellos.

Me dirigí al cuarto, aún temblando de frío; fruncí el ceño al ver la silueta del inglés y con premura cubrí mi intimidad, percatándome de la mirada maliciosa que éste me dirigía ... Se acercó a mí a pasos lentos, me miró de arriba abajo y bajando la voz, en un tono entre insinuante y jocoso, me dijo:

_- ¡Qué atrevida eres, querida! Salir sin toalla y ahora te avergüenzas, hasta temblar delante de mí._

¿Pero qué se creía? ¡¿Acaso pensaba que tenía derecho de burlarse de mí?! Me erguí en toda mi estatura y lo enfrenté, como si quisiese demostrarle que no le temía, pese a su expresión sádica ... o más bien lasciva; parecía listo para saltarme encima y devorarme en cualquier momento. Pero lo que más me enfureció fue ese aire de suficiencia y que pensase que cumpliría sus caprichos sin cuestionar nada. Señalándolo con el dedo, bramé:

- ¡Compórtate con más respeto! ¡Estoy en MI casa y TÚ eres el invitado!

Arthur desvió la mirada fingiendo un aire desentendido, como quien no quiere la cosa. Tensó su sonrisa maliciosamente, y con mofa, replicó:

_- Apagué el termo, te estabas entreteniendo demasiado en el baño ..._

Me sonrojé: ¿Qué insinuaba? ¿Qué me estaba tocando? ¿A - acaso vio mi erección cuando salí de entre las sábanas? Y hablando de las sábanas, miré de reojo, percatándome de que el inglés había hecho la cama.

Me mordí el labio inferior e intentando salvaguardar mi orgullo masculino, le respondí: - ¡Todos nos levantamos igual! ¡En pie de guerra! ¿O acaso eres la excepción? - Sonreí, contento por el golpe ganador que le acaba de asestar. Pero mi dicha duró poco.

Arthur me dedicó una sonrisa apacible y si he de ser sincero... ¡Me inquietaba mucho más que su habitual mal humor! Me sostuvo el mentón con una mano y acarició suavemente mi mejilla con su pulgar. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura en un gesto posesivo, estrechándome contra su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos por reflejo y al abrirlos, observé los suyos, que refulgieron peligrosamente cerca, muy cerca... Sin amedrentarme, le mantuve la mirada, esperando cualquier acción suya y escuché ese tono arrogante, que me hacía hervir la sangre, cuando el inglés ordenó:

_- Pronto estarás en mi casa y deberás actuar como mi prometida. Así que, sería bueno que empezases a comportarte como tal y pensar en cómo complacer a tu prometido ... _

Se hizo un incómodo silencio; no supe qué cara poner, pues era una de esas ocasiones en las que no sabes si reír o enojarte. Había estado revolviéndome entre sus brazos con tal de liberarme del férreo agarre que me aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la pared. Pero mis intentos eran infructuosos. Entrecerré los ojos y lo sujeté de los hombros, decidido a empujarlo cuando ... ¡Arthur se estremeció, tensándose de pronto! Dudé de mi acción para apartarlo: ¿Qué le ocurría? El rubio se quedó estático, abrió mucho los ojos y me miró fijamente, casi sin pestañear; se sonrojó furiosamente, retiró su mano de mi rostro y ... ¡De inmediato se alejó de mí como si el contacto con mi cuerpo le quemara! Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda: la palabra "complacer", su misterioso tono y ese extraño comportamiento, seguían rondando mi mente ...

_Había enlazado por la cintura al castaño, para demostrarle quién dominaba en esa situación; le recordé que pronto estaríamos en Inglaterra y tendría que actuar como mi prometida. Pero mi lengua imprudente se había encargado de dejarme en vergüenza. Observé al español, que me devolvía una expresión sorprendida ... Bloody hell! ¡¿C - cómo pude insinuarle "complacerme"?! Sentí que mi rostro ardía; lo solté y retrocedí, profundamente cohibido: ¡Ese bobo spaniard tiene la culpa de que yo haga el ridículo cada vez que me enfrento a él! Si algo tenía claro, es que no lo dejaría escapar: ¡Me había encaprichado con Antonio! ¿Me habría afectado el hecho de vestirme de mujer? ¿Pudo ser al imaginarlo como una? ¡Qué importaba eso ahora! En cualquier caso, tenía presente que era un hombre y así me atraía ... Negué con la cabeza para espantar de mi saturada mente esas locas imágenes de Antonio llevando sólo un delantal, mientras cumplía todos mis caprichos. Tal vez sólo era la presión por no llegar tarde, algo que nunca me ocurre ... ¡Y tampoco nos pasaría ahora! Preferí concentrarme en eso: en planificar nuestro viaje y los pasos a seguir; era más sensato que pensar en temas más extraños, como preguntarme por qué Antonio me hacía perder el control ... ¡O por qué me exaltaba al ver esa mirada desafiante y orgullosa! _

_¡Debía hacerle entender que se convertiría en mi esposa, pasase lo que pasase, pues él lo había aceptado! Me giré hacia él; ya no podía dejar de mirarlo como si de verdad fuese mi prometida ... Sólo para mí ... Sólo mío ... Sonreí complacido y exhalando un suspiro casi inaudible, murmuré suavemente:_

_- You are mine, Antonio; only mine ...__  
><em>  
>Me mordí el labio para no replicar, pese a su inquietante murmullo ... ¿¡Había dicho "mío"!? No, debía ser mi imaginación. Me encogí de hombros: tampoco le había pedido que hiciese la cama. Seguramente la hizo para que no perdiésemos tiempo y de ese modo, llegar puntuales al aeropuerto. El inglés estaba en MI casa, pero se tomaba todas las libertades. Eso mismo haría yo al llegar a su hogar, en Londres; comportarme como si estuviese en mi propia casa: ¡No pensaba hacerle la cama si no me pagaba extra! Sonreí socarrón; yo no era como él, la eficiente esposa perfecta. Podía ser muy aplicado para llevar a cabo mis tareas ... ¡Pero tratándose de él, no me daba la gana! ... ¿No dijo que mi vida iba a ser mejor que en el hotel? Pues bien, no me convertiría en su sirvienta, sino en su señora: ¡Qué él hiciera las faenas sucias; que yo ya daba la cara y suficiente tendría con vestirme, hablar y comportarme como mujer!<p>

_Me había puesto un elegante traje de chaqueta; no todos los días presentas a tu prometida. Si bien no esperaba ver a mi familia hasta la fecha pactada, también lo hacía para que Antonio se acostumbrase a la idea. __Durante el desayuno, hubo un momento en el que me quedé pensativo, escuchando de fondo el incesante parloteo del español. Fruncí el ceño: no podía descartar que mis hermanos me espiasen, mucho menos cuando yo mismo lo había hecho. Sería muy ingenuo, (y más típico de Antonio), no desconfiar de los demás en lo más mínimo. Miré a mi sonriente acompañante, que acababa su tostada: en verdad era adorablemente ingenuo. Sonreí extrañamente reconfortado al escuchar su risa jovial, por algo que yo no había escuchado y él me terminaba de contar. Me tranquiliza esa actitud noble y alegre, ya que frente a él puedo relajarme sin necesidad de fingir. Por mucho tiempo me sentí solo, pero ahora disfruto de su compañía, que me es agradable. Junto a Antonio sí me sentía extrañamente seguro y a gusto. Enarqué una ceja con expresión interrogante, notando que el español me miraba como a un gruñón sin solución, pues apenas le había sonreído mientras iniciaba alegremente una nueva y amena conversación. A diferencia de mis hermanos, Antonio no me despertaba sospechas: siempre decía lo que pensaba y aunque pasional a veces, era natural y espontáneo. Sólo aquel orgullo y esa impulsividad suya le impedían que me hiciera caso sin vacilar, cuando le decía algo por su propio bien ... Antonio se obstinaba en hacer las cosas como quería, pero era fácilmente llevadero si sabías cómo provocarlo e imponerte, volviendo las circunstancias a tu favor._

_Minutos después, salimos de la cafetería del aeropuerto y por fin tomamos el vuelo rumbo a Inglaterra. Antonio iba sentado a mi lado, mirando ilusionado a las nubes, como si fuese un niño pequeño ... Sonreí enternecido, deseando que este momento fuese eterno. Exhalé un suspiro y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, agobiado por la preocupación; muy pronto acabaría todo lo idílico, para volver a la insufrible rutina, y la competición por la herencia se volvería aún más encarnizada. Me giré hacia el español al escuchar su sonoro bostezo, y vi cómo se estiraba perezosamente. Fruncí el ceño: ¡Parecía no importarle todo lo que se nos venía encima! Pero me bastó con contemplarlo para quedarme embelesado, olvidando todo lo demás: sus largas y castañas pestañas, que se agitaban lentamente, sus párpados cerrándose, su cuerpo relajado y los labios entreabiertos, esbozando una leve sonrisa ... En cosa de segundos, Antonio dormía plácidamente. Estiré mi mano para acariciar sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero no quise despertarlo. De no haber estado en el avión, rodeados de pasajeros y con las azafatas yendo y viniendo ... Lo habría besado ... ¡Pero un beso casto! Rocé suavemente su mano con la mía y entonces ... ¡Me tomó la mano entre sueños, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos! Me sonrojé, pero en ese momento, decidí que no permitiría que nadie lastimase a ese inocentón, mientras estuviese conmigo. __Antonio dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro y vi cómo sonreía, acomodándose más sobre mi cuerpo. Habíamos dormido juntos más de una vez, así que ... Tal vez podía atreverme un poco, pensé: acaricié con mimo sus cabellos castaños y la sonrisa del español se ensanchó al notar mis cariñoso contacto: ¡Era tan adorable!_

_La voz aguda y cantarina de la azafata, me trajo a la realidad: - Disculpe señor: ¿Se encuentra congestionado? ¿Desea que le sirva algo? - La azafata se inclinó sobre mí con pose sugerente, poniendo pícaramente su voluptuoso escote frente a mis ojos. Desvié la mirada, notando su mofa por mi rubor, que ella había mencionado por congestión... ¡Como si no fuese evidente! _

_Mis dedos se enredaron posesivamente entre los sedosos cabellos castaños: ¡No quería ni que lo mirase! ... Parpadeé perplejo: ¿Estaba sintiendo celos? Reuní valor, me giré hacia ella y le sonreí con una mueca de superioridad. Pronuncié cada palabra con retintín al demandar: - Un vaso de ron. El más fuerte que tenga. - Vi su gesto sorprendido y escuché cómo se alejaba, con un repicar de tacones. ¿Quizás era muy mal pensado? ¡Qué importaba! Mejor ser suspicaz que pecar de incauto: ¡La quería lejos de Antonio! Cuando se fue, acaricié suavemente la mejilla del español: definitivamente, me ocuparía de él._

Bostecé y me estiré, dispuesto a recuperar las horas de sueño de las que el inglés me había privado, despertándome tan temprano y de ese modo tan abrupto. Siempre dicen que no leo bien el ambiente, pero noté muy raro a Arthur; se veía más serio de lo habitual, distraído y algo nervioso ... ¿Se sentirá mal? ¿Habrá dormido poco? ¿Estará preocupado por algo? Me pregunté. Al no conocer la respuesta a tantas interrogantes, me encogí de hombros, cerré los ojos y me hice el dormido, ya que me fue imposible conciliar el sueño: no se me iba de la mente la imagen de su ceño fruncido y su rostro casi consternado. Tal vez sólo estaba gruñón; le habría parecido mal algo, a lo mejor no le gustaba el avión, o no desayunó bien ... Porque de mi tiempo trabajando en el hotel, recordaba que los ingleses solían desayunar algo más consistente. Sentí su mano fría rozando la mía y en un impulso, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, para reconfortarlo. Sonreí al notar que me correspondía sin reticencias: ¡Seguro que se había sonrojado! Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, me acomodé sobre su torso y me dejé mimar por él, ampliando mi sonrisa. Total, estando "dormido", no necesitaba justificar mi absurda preocupación por Arthur y mi reacción complacida ante sus atenciones. Sus suaves caricias ... se sentían extrañamente bien.

Al oír a la azafata, entreabrí sutilmente un ojo, para no ser descubierto; por entre mis pestañas observé que ésta se inclinaba sobre el inglés, insinuantemente ... ¿¡Le estaba poniendo en la cara sus ... "atributos"!? ¿Y si no se había sonrojado porque yo le tomé la mano ... sino al ver el generoso escote de la azafata? Me mordí el labio y apreté con más fuerza la mano de Arthur. Lo escuché pedir ron con ese tono prepotente y volví a cerrar los ojos, reprimiendo un gruñido: ¡A este paso, le encajaría un puñetazo en esa sonrisa altiva que le dedicaba a la azafata! Me había tensado sin saber por qué ... ¡Si yo no era su pareja! En ese momento, sentí que Arthur acariciaba mi mejilla y me relajé, rindiéndome de nuevo a sus inusuales mimos.

La lluvia golpeaba los cristales de la estación de metro. El día era gris, oscuro y neblinoso, como un manto espeso cayendo sobre Londres, que con sus clásicos edificios, se veía imponente. Miré hacia todos lados como un turista embobado y sonreí, señalando ilusionado todo lo que llamaba mi atención. Me quedé parado frente a una cabina de teléfonos, apoyando mis manos y mi frente contra ella: ¡Era roja y bonita! La lluvia caía incesante sobre mí, pero no me importaba: me veía sonreír, reflejado en los cristales. Enfoqué el vaho que exhalaba sobre éstos y dibujé un tomate sonriente: ¡Ahí estaba mi sello!

En ese momento, la voz del inglés resonó tras de mí con un ribete impaciente:

_- ¿Vas a quedarte plantado ahí hasta crecer con el riego de la lluvia? - El español tiritaba, calado hasta los huesos, pero continuaba obnubilado mirando su garabato. Gruñó y mascullando algo entre dientes, tiró de su maleta, dispuesto a seguirme. _

_Caminé, sintiéndome casi culpable; me había fijado en la expresión de Antonio al escuchar mi tono frío y autoritario: su mirada llena de energía pareció apagarse y su sonrisa se diluyó. Tal como aquel dibujo absurdo de tomate sonriente, borrado por las gotas de agua, que lo surcaron como lágrimas. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y tragué saliva: este clima tan gris y la gente malhumorada como yo, podrían borrar alegría de Antonio ... Escuché sus pasos detrás de mí; estábamos llegando a mi modesta mansión. Con mayor convicción que nunca, me prometí cumplir mi palabra. No permitiría que tocasen lo que es mío._

Arthur se detuvo de pronto y me indicó que habíamos llegado. Enarqué una ceja, sin entender por qué miraba en todas las direcciones y rodeaba la casa antes de entrar. Bufé, cruzándome de brazos para mitigar el frío; mi cuerpo temblaba y los dientes me castañeteaban. El inglés ni siquiera me había dejado detenerme a ver la ciudad y ahora que lo veía ... ¡Estaba reptando bajo la valla de su propio jardín! Me hizo una seña para que lo siguiese y rodé los ojos: ¡Era un paranoico y obsesivo! ¿O había perdido las llaves? Me tiré al suelo, imitándolo y riendo por no golpearlo. Cuando logramos entrar al antejardín, nos miramos el uno al otro: ¡Ambos estábamos perdidos de barro, hasta las orejas! Arthur me sonrió triunfante y refunfuñé, con tono furioso:

- ¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Trepar por una enredadera? ¿Subirnos al techo? - Le sonreí tenso: - ¡No pienso saltar por la ventana de tu casa! Soy un invitado: ¡No un vulgar ratero!

El inglés rió mientras abría la puerta, diciendo:

_- No te preocupes; ésta es mi mansión._

Deslizó hábilmente sus dedos por la argolla del llavero y lo hizo girar, con un movimiento circular. Se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, me dirigió una mirada insinuante, acercó su rostro al mío y con voz ronca, añadió:

_- La entrada ya está abierta: ¿Esperas invitación ... o no estás preparado para entrar? _

Me reí a carcajadas ante su absurda pregunta; intentaba parecer altivo, con pose sexy de quien ostenta el poder. Pero su aspecto era demasiado cómico como para tomarlo en serio: estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y tenía el rostro manchado de barro. Chorreando de agua, asomé la cabeza por la estrecha abertura, empapando el suelo; el inglés miró hacia atrás y me empujó, haciéndome penetrar bruscamente hacia el cálido interior: ¡Ni que temiese que nos fuera a ver alguien! No estábamos haciendo nada raro. Resbalé y me aferré con fuerza al torso de rubio; éste me asió por la cintura y ambos trastabillamos abrazados, chocando contra las paredes. Restregamos nuestros cuerpos sudorosos intentando deshacernos del control del otro, pero sin querer soltarnos: ¡Parecía que competíamos por no caer o al menos, hacerlo sobre el otro! Forcejéabamos soltando exclamaciones que más parecían gemidos, hasta que nos dimos de bruces contra el suelo, uno al lado del otro, en un húmedo final sobre el charco que habíamos dejado. Arthur jadeaba sonrojado y con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo hacía lo propio, respirando a bocanadas para recuperarme, y con el rostro acalorado por el esfuerzo.

Inmediatamente después comencé a incorporarme, con la intención de tenderle la mano y ayudarlo. Pero se me había adelantado, levantándose de un ágil salto; frente a mis ojos pasaron sus zapatos chapoteando y salpicándome. Lo miré desconcertado, sin entender nada: en vez de ayudarme, Arthur asomó la cabeza, con sus facciones ensombrecidas por el flequillo y la mandíbula apretada: miró hacia ambos lados con cara de maniático, y cerró de un portazo ... Arqueé una ceja, confundido al ver que tomaba la cámara de seguridad que estaba junto a la entrada, revisándola con gesto concentrado. Al verlo tan tenso e inquieto, no pude resistirme a preguntarle:

- ¿Qué haces?

El inglés hizo un gesto con la mano, y sin despegar la vista de las imágenes grabadas de su jardín vacío, me dio una respuesta que me dejó helado:

_- Me estoy asegurando de que nadie nos ha visto entrar._

_Fruncí el ceño al escuchar la risa escandalosa del español y su respuesta:_

- ¡Aunque nos hubiesen visto entrar, no nos habrían reconocido! Estamos tan cubiertos de barro, que en vez de parecernos al monstruo del lago Ness, parecemos los monstruos del pantano. Seguro que creen haber visto criaturas de esa índole en tu casa; si algún alma en pena nos vio bajo la lluvia, lo atestiguará sin dudar. - Señalé los grandes charcos que había bajo nuestros cuerpos y las pisadas de barro, espetando con tono jovial: - ¡Esa es la prueba: las huellas de barro!

_Lo miré con superioridad ... bueno, tanto como se podía, con el barro chorreando espesamente de mi flequillo. Rodé los ojos y zanjé su ataque de hilaridad, apuntándolo con el dedo: _

_- ¡Estás en MI casa, así que compórtate bien y sigue mis normas!. - Ante el rostro confundido del español, suavicé el tono para explicarle: - Si te ven entrar como hombre, posiblemente sospechen que seas la mujer que en breve presentaré como mi prometida.- Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, arrogante: _

_- Aquí somos todos muy suspicaces y buenos para las intrigas._

_El español parpadeó un par de veces, abriendo mucho los ojos: sus pestañas se batían lentamente y su boca quedó entreabierta ... Pensé que le estaba costando procesar toda esa información, y darse cuenta de la diferencia con su país. Mi sonrisa se tornó una mueca de desagrado cuando el español rompió a reír, diciéndome entre carcajadas: __  
><em>  
>- ¡Veis fantasmas, os imagináis cosas!<p>

_Después levantó las manos en un gesto inocente de paz, añadiendo con tono risueño:_

- No os culpo: con este clima de niebla, podéis confundir lo que veis y contarlo como si fuese normal. O tal vez tus cejas no te dejan ver ...

_Rió con ganas y rectificó:_

- ¡Digo, tus quejas!: Tus quejas no te dejan ver que quizás solo buscas excusas para refunfuñar.

La sonrisa del inglés reapareció tensa. Mirándome fijo, replicó:

_- Pronto a ti te confundirán con una mujer. _

Suspiré derrotado, pero ésta sólo era una batalla: ¡La guerra aún no estaba decidida! Y no pensaba rendirme a sus excéntricos caprichos.

Tiritaba violentamente de frío, cuando Arthur me llamó:

_- Antonio, ven: te dejo el baño de hidromasaje, para que descanses del viaje._

Una fugaz sonrisa dulce y casi cohibida, apareció en el rostro del inglés. Le devolví una radiante, mientras me desabrochaba la camisa empapada y lo seguía por el pasillo.

_Preferí no mirar cómo se desnudaba sin pudor detrás de mí. Me sonrojé con ese pensamiento, no quería girarme ... ¡Y verle el torso ... y posiblemente algo más! Recordé la piel bronceada que me cautivó en el baño, durante mi corta estancia en la casa del español ... ¡Como me provocaba, más aún estando húmeda! Recordé que minutos antes, la camisa empapada se ceñía al cuerpo de Antonio, marcando los duros pezones. Y al recrear esa imagen en mi mente, solté un jadeo casi inaudible, en lo que pretendía ser un suspiro._

Estaba metido en aquel baño cálido y reconfortante: ¡Qué lujo el de esa mansión! Le había echado al agua algunas sales aromáticas, que encontré colocadas por esencias en una repisa. Al sentir el burbujeo agradable contra mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y suspiré complacido, relajándome. Arthur se había comportado muy extrañamente desde que tomamos el avión; tampoco me dejó pasar de la entrada sin quitarme los zapatos. Eso quizás tenía una explicación lógica: me fijé que toda la casa tenía una gruesa moqueta, que empezaba precisamente, después de la entrada. Me llevé la mano a la cara y froté mis ojos; me encontraba tan cansado ... Lo que me parecía más curioso, era que Arthur rehuía mirarme: tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos y estaba muy sonrojado. Me percaté de ello cuando me indicó con un gesto dónde estaba el baño: ¿Tendría fiebre? Tal vez se había resfriado por la lluvia; también él se había mojado la ropa. Me reí de mi propio razonamiento y negué con la cabeza. No, no era posible. Seguro que estaba acostumbrado a este clima; sólo el sol de mi tierra le afectaba, poniéndolo rojo como un cangrejo. Miré el agua de la bañera, que templada, con esencias y llena de burbujas ... ¡Parecía agua hirviendo! Recordé cómo se cocían las gambas y me pareció una buena similitud ... Ahora era yo quien estaba en un país extranjero, y cociéndose en su propia salsa ...

Después de recoger el baño, salí envuelto en la toalla, notando la agradable temperatura en el ambiente: Arthur había encendido la calefacción. Sequé mis cabellos con la mullida toalla color lavanda y mientras frotaba mi cabeza, unos pies descalzos entraron en mi limitado campo de visión. Reconfortado por el reciente baño, le pregunté con pereza:

- Arthur, ¿con qué me visto?

Sorprendido, me fijé en que Arthur se agachaba frente a mí y raudamente, recogía la ropa que estaba regada a mis pies. Lo más extraño es que se había puesto una mano en la frente a modo de visera. Fruncí el ceño: ¿Acaso no quería ni verme? En un impulso, tiré la toalla sobre su cabeza aún mojada y la froté, para secar las gotas que resbalaban de sus rubios cabellos.

_Me quedé inmóvil como una estatua cuando la tela cubrió mi visión, pero al percatarme de que el español me estaba secando el pelo, aparté la toalla de un manotazo, refunfuñando: - What the fuck ...? - Súbitamente, mi rostro se encendió como la bombilla roja de un puticlub: yo estaba inclinado, con las rodillas flexionadas, y lo primero que vi frente a mis ojos, era ... ¡La intimidad de Antonio, aún húmeda y goteando un gel blanquecino! Mi corazón latió con violencia, retumbando en mis oídos, para después casi detenerse.__  
><em>  
><em>Me aparté, cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos, demasiado cohibido como para mirarlo. Trastabillé, mientras retrocedía alarmado, intentando poner distancia con Antonio ... ¡O no me controlaría y saltaría sobre él, para hacerlo mío de una vez por todas! Shit! ¿¡En qué estoy pensando!? Su risa llegó a mis oídos, mientras yo continuaba mascullando maldiciones. Con voz risueña, replicó:<em>

- No tienes que exagerar tapándote los ojos: ¡Tus cejas te sirven de toldo! Y si no quieres ver este cuerpo serrano, paseándose sin nada por tu casa, será mejor que me prestes ropa. Aunque la temperatura no me desagrada para ir sin ella.

_Me pasé una mano por el rostro, con gesto hastiado, y respondí: - Mis cejas me evitan los reflejos de tus bobas sonrisas radiantes. Ahora te doy un pijama y ... ¡Deja de seguirme desnudo y con esa sonrisa!_

_Me relajé poniendo la ropa mojada y sucia en la lavadora. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, tratando de sacar de mi mente la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Antonio; me parecía escuchar sus suspiros entrecortados, sus jadeos roncos; lo imaginé gimiendo mi nombre; casi podía sentir sus manos tocándome, esos labios entreabiertos, que eran mi perdición, esperando a que los besara y devorara, y ... Bloody Hell! Jadeé, y para centrarme me repetí mentalmente: "¡Ropa sucia!" Después rebusqué en el armario hasta encontrar un pijama de cuadros escoceses, que detestaba; me lo había regalado Scott y parecía ser de la talla de Antonio: ¡Era perfecto y estaba sin estrenar! Entré en el cuarto donde había dejado al español, esperando por mí. Iba dispuesto a comportarme con serenidad, pero fracasé estrepitosamente: mi pulso se aceleró y mi respiración se agitó al ver al castaño. __Estaba recostado en la cama con una pose natural, aunque bastante sugerente: con una de sus manos daba palmaditas sobre la cama, como invitándome a acompañarlo. La otra la apoyaba tras la nuca; me sonreía insinuante, dirigiéndome una mirada ingenua y fogosa, que me abrasaba como un papel entre las llamas. Sus torneadas piernas estaban, una extendida y la otra flectada. Observé sus abdominales suavemente marcados y su piel bronceada, contrastando con las blancas sábanas, que cubrían su intimidad ... ¡No podía apartar la vista de ese cuerpo de delito! ¡Era la viva imagen de la tentación! Le lancé el pijama y cerré la puerta en mi cara, sin girarme. Apoyé mi frente sobre la madera y con voz entrecortada, le dije: - Te espero en el salón.- Después eché a correr por el pasillo y me dejé caer en el sofá, jadeando descontrolado: Fuck! Fuck! ¡Justo eso quería hacer! Damn it! Me llevé una mano a la cabeza: ¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?! Quizás era la costumbre de vivir solo, mucho tiempo sin pareja ... ¡Sí, solamente era eso! ... No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir, teniéndolo tan cerca ..._


End file.
